Deaths Dark Shadow
by annacara
Summary: This is pre HP6. Severus Snape must look after Hermione Granger after the death of her parents. What happens afterwards is a shock to all around. Romance Mystery and PC death.
1. Default Chapter

Death's Dark Shadow

Chapter one: The Light Diminishes

Her eyes opened, welcomed only by darkness.

Hermione Granger, Head Girl who was about to start her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had woken up with a start. Immediately catching her breath, she glanced at the clock which displayed the time 5:48 am. Still early by anyone's standards. It was the summer holiday and Hermione was at home. All was quiet.

Normally even in the summer holidays she would have been woken up to the sounds of her parents eating breakfast, before they left for work. But that didn't happen anymore. Three weeks before the end of term, Hermione had been ushered to Professor Dumbledore's office by Professor McGonagall. The Headmaster asked Hermione to sit down and then proceeded to tell her why she had been called.

Her parents had been involved in an accident. They had been taken to a Muggle hospital and were asking to see their daughter. It was suggested that Hermione would go to Hogsmeade and from there on, floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbledore suggested that she might take someone along for company. She had asked for Harry, but Dumbledore declined, saying it was best if a professor go with her.

"And I know just the person," he said. "Hermione, I suggest that you go to your room and get changed into Muggle clothes. We'll meet you at the main entrance."

With that Hermione left. Once she made it down the stairs, she burst into a run, tears streaming down her face. Her mind was racing with ideas of what could be happening to her parents.

Severus Snape had woken at his normal hour. With plenty of essays to mark, he made himself a strong coffee and with a sigh, started to mark.

It was during this tedium of marking he was interrupted by a knock at his door.

Snape sat back in his chair, took a gulp of coffee and bid them enter. The door opened and in walked Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Albus. If I had known I was to have visitors I would have at least tidied," he spoke with a hint of sarcasm.

"No need Severus, no need," He smiled at the Professor. "I am in need of a favour, or at least one of the students is."

Snape leaned forward, a favour. _Which student would that belong to_? He wondered.

"Of course, Albus. May I inquire as to whom and what is to be asked of me?" A sly smile crept on his face.

"Hermione Granger has received some very dire news from home. Her Muggle parents have been involved in a terrible accident and are now asking for their daughter. It would seem that she is required to go to a Muggle hospital in London. But I would ask that you would accompany her, as guardian at least." Dumbledore looked directly at Snape.

"I understand. When will Hermione be ready to depart?" he asked. The smile changed to a look of seriousness.

"I would imagine as soon as is possible. Can I suggest you wear Muggle clothes?" Dumbledore bowed and left the room.

Snape finished his coffee and walked into his private quarters. Muggle clothes wouldn't take too long to find and he was soon wearing a pair of black trousers with a black sweater. He fastened his cloak over the top and warded his door. He then left to meet Miss Granger, while tucking his wand away.

Professor Snape walked with his usual determination through the corridors. All the students would still be in class. So he walked them alone. Before Severus knew it he was at the main entrance. Hermione stood in her cloak, with Muggle clothes underneath. The thought of Dumbledore sending Professor Snape with her hadn't even crossed her mind. But all she wanted to do was get to London.

"Professor," Hermione bowed her head. "I…"

"Miss Granger," Snape interrupted. "It would seem that the Headmaster has seen me fit to escort you to your parents," he paused.

"I would be very grateful." She looked towards him, hoping to see some look of distain. But nothing was evident.

"Shall we go?" Snape gestured with his hand, guiding her out the main entrance doors.

The walk to Hogsmeade was uneventful. Neither Hermione nor Professor Snape spoke, both nervous and concerned at the same time. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, Snape had insisted that she hold on to his robes, while they did so. _Preventing, of course any undue complications, _he explained.

The Professor and Hermione arrived at the Muggle hospital, which was only a ten-minute walk from the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione kept walking ahead, eager to get to the hospital. But she would stop and wait for the Professor to catch up, which he always managed.

As much as Professor Snape loathed the Muggle world, he was fascinated by all the chaos. He was so amazed how the Muggles survived in such an environment that before he knew it he had arrived at the main doors. Although he had seen and done many horrendous things, walking into a Muggle hospital with their unusual idea of medicine was not very appealing to him.

Hermione almost had to drag the Professor into the hospital. She spoke to a lady on reception and was told her parents were in one of the wards. With directions on where to go she set off. Through the mazes of corridors; steps and boxes that went up and down (apparently called elevators, to Snape's amusement) they both arrived at the correct ward.

Hermione stared at the doors of the ward. She could feel tension building in her stomach. _What would she do, say even? What state would her parents be in?_ Her mind was working overtime. She stepped back from the doors, to try and clear her thoughts.

Professor Snape watched this young lady, (the most intelligent woman in the whole of Hogwarts) stop dead in front of the doors. It seemed that all eagerness to see her parents had evaporated, she moved away from the doors.

"Miss Granger, are you well?" the Professor inquired with an air of concern.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts by hearing her name spoken.

"Sorry, Professor. I…," she stumbled as if talking was even more taxing to her brain.

Unbeknown to both of them a nurse going into the ward spotted them.

"Can I help either of you two?" The Nurse enquired.

The enquiry startled Snape, for a brief moment was lost for words. But Hermione spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes if you could. My parents Mr & Mrs Granger were admitted yesterday. They…I…," Hermione stumbled over her words again.

"Your parents are right through these doors. You can go in and see them, but they are connected to a few machines so try not to be alarmed. It'll be alright." The male nurse responded. "Would you like me to take you to them?"

"Thank you," Hermione managed.

Snape watched as Hermione was walked through the doors to where her parents were. He waited patiently outside, wishing he had brought something to read with him. He still had no idea why Dumbledore had selected him to do this duty. His silent thought was interrupted by shouting and the frantic sound of equipment being moved. He looked through the window and saw many people in the same uniforms running to a particular part of the ward. He realised that for some poor soul this would not be good. It wasn't until 10 minutes later he found out.

The ward door opened slightly. Professor Snape noticed her straight away and from the glazed look on her face. The poor souls had been named. He thought a prayer for their safe passage and hoped like most they suffered none.

Hermione walked from the ward. Her mind was in total shock. Her face stained in tears, once for happiness and now for grief. She could not comprehend what had just happened. The Doctors had said there was nothing they could have done. The nurses offered their condolences. Hermione had been given time with her parents, but all too soon the porters arrived. As she walked through the ward doors, the rest was a blur.

Snape managed to catch her as she collapsed.

He picked her up and placed her on a nearby chair. Her body moulded to his like that of a young child. She was in shock, from what he could tell.

The ward doors opened again, this time by a female nurse. Two gurneys were pushed through, bodies cover by blanket. The nurse noticed Snape and the person with him. She went back into the ward and a few minutes later she returned through the doors. This time, she was carrying a bag. Snape saw immediately what it was and intercepted her. _Miss Granger,_ he thought, _could not handle any more_.

"I have some personal affects of the Grangers, I have to hand these over to their daughter." The nurse said.

"As you can see, Miss Granger is in no fit state, can I take them until she is ready." Snape ushered.

"Well of course, this was everything that was on them at the time." She handed him the bag. "Oh and this," as she handed him an envelope. "Is a letter arranging when the bodies can be picked up?"

Snape took the letter. _Had they no idea what this poor girl had been through and now they wanted to talk about getting rid of the bodies._ Snape was viewed by some as a callous, unfeeling bastard. But even he wouldn't do this. Professor Snape said goodbye to the nurse. Making sure no one was around he cast a quick spell, to shrink the items of the bag and tucked them into a pocket. He looked again at Hermione, her eyes were still glazed over. She was totally helpless and in his care. He decided that Hermione needed to be somewhere safe and this hospital was not it.

He walked over to her and sat down in the chair (beside her).

"Miss Granger," he whispered. There was no response.

"Hermione…I am going to take you somewhere safe, away from here." Yet again there was no response. He cupped his hand under her chin, bringing it to face his, looking into her eyes. "Do you understand?"

She blinked. Snape took that as a yes. He helped her stand up and guided her out of the Hospital. When they got outside, he wrapped his cloak and body around her. Thankfully, he thought, it was only a quick walk back to the Leaky Cauldron.

They soon got back and he apparated them both to 12 Grimmauld Place. The portrait of Mrs Black started shouting curses as soon as they arrived. Molly Weasley was working in the kitchen, when she heard the portrait screaming. She walked into the hallway. There in front on her was Professor Snape and Miss Hermione Granger. Snape was removing Hermione's cloak from around her neck, while whispering in her ear.

"Professor," Molly called.

"Mrs Weasley, would you be so kind as to escort Miss Granger to her room?" He asked in reply. "I will explain later."

"Of course, Professor," Molly walked over to Hermione. "Let's get you upstairs, I think you need a lie down."

Hermione allowed herself to be guided onto the stairs by Molly. As she ascended them, she could not help but look at the Professor. Her eyes pierced his with their stare.

Snape watched Hermione go upstairs and to his surprise her eyes locked onto his own. Hermione carried on moving up the stairs, the look was finished as suddenly as it had started. The Professor moved to the kitchen, he wanted to be away from her and he needed a stiff drink. _Now where is that firewiskey_, he wondered.

Mrs Weasley came down the stairs ten minutes later. Hermione was easily settled and asleep shortly. Molly guessed that she had had some sort of shock for her to be in this state. But she couldn't imagine what had caused such a drastic reaction. When Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen, she found Professor Snape drinking a glass of firewiskey, by the looks of the bottle his fourth. A bag was also sitting on the kitchen table; it had the name of a muggle hospital on it.

"Oh my," gasped Mrs Weasley.

The Professor looked up at her, for a second she thought he had been crying. But that thought was quickly thrown to the back of her mind when she realised the seriousness of the situation.

"I am afraid that Miss Granger had the unfortunate pleasure of watching her parents die." The professor stated. "And these," indicating the bag. "Are her parents last belongings."

"Does Dumbledore know what happened?" Molly asked while she decided a strong cup of tea would be needed.

"No, not yet. I thought it best she brought here, it was the closest place I could think of," he said.

They both sat in the kitchen, sipping their tea in silence.


	2. The Darkness Grows

Chapter Two: The Darkness Grows

The room was flickered by firelight. The door opened and a dark silhouette entered.

"It is done master," the silhouette stated.

A cough came from the chair.

"I trust there was no lose ends?" A raspy voice came from the chair.

"None what so ever….The child is alive and very much on the edge," the silhouette responded.

"Good, that is just how I want it to be. Where is she now?" The rasp asked.

"Master we are not sure. Her guardian took her away, very quickly. We had no time to follow without arousing suspicion," the silhouette winced, expecting chastisement.

It never came. The person in the chair began to smile.

"It's of no matter. The child has fallen and as such, the opposition is weakened. Joseph, you and your friends have pleased me. There will be great reward for someone like you," he confirmed.

"Thank you, my lord." Joseph smiled.

"Good. Now leave. I have some plans to make," Voldermort commanded.

Joseph bowed and removed himself from the room. As he shut the door, laughter could be heard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was in transfiguration with Ron. They were learning the theory of how to change into Animagus. The only thing was Harry wanted to know where Hermione was. Last time he saw her, it was at breakfast. He had asked Professor McGonagall, but all she could say was that Hermione had been called home. Harry was concerned; it was less than three weeks until the end of term and there was no way Hermione would miss it, unless something really important had happened. Ron had tried to ask the Professor more questions, but he was really testing the patience of their teacher.

When the lesson ended, Harry and Ron made their way down to the great hall. Lunch was being served. It wasn't until Harry walked through the doorway of the great hall that a surging pain hit him straight between the eyes. He stopped where he was, unable to focus. His hand closed onto the doorway for support. The pain quickly subsided, to be replaced with sheer happiness.

Something was definitely not right, amongst it all was the Dark Lord and he was very, very happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was busy talking to Professor McGonagall.

"You do realise that I will be continued to be asked questions by Harry until some explanation of his friend can be given," Minerva spoke.

"I know. I had hoped that Harry's curiosity would have waited a bit longer. At least until we know what the full situation is," Dumbledore sighed.

"He cares for her deeply, Albus. For her to just disappear like that, in such an uncharacteristic manner is bound to raise questions," She replied.

Dumbledore did not answer, he was too busy staring at Harry. The Boy Who Lived was currently holding on to the doorframe, he had gone suddenly pale.

"Excuse me Minerva; I think I need to talk to Harry," Dumbledore said rather vacantly.

"Of course Albus, let me know if you hear of anything," Minerva would have continued, but the headmaster had already gone.

After finishing his tea, Snape left the kitchen.

"Professor?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Snape did not reply. He went upstairs towards Hermione's room. The door was open and inside, Hermione was sleeping. Occasionally an odd word ushered from her lips. Snape walked over to the bed. He could tell that she was reliving the entire experience. His mind worked to think of something to help her.

"NNNNNNNooooooooooooo!" Hermione cried out as she had sat bolt upright.

Snape rushed to embrace her. His arms enfolded her as she cried into his clothes.

"It will be alright," he whispered. "Everything will be alright," he rocked her as he spoke, using soothing words to calm her.

Half an hour later, Hermione had settled back into sleep. The Professor was in his room, writing a letter to Albus. The problem was he had only managed _Dear Albus_.

He had no idea where to begin, after much surmising he decided to keep it to the point. The last words stuck in his mind, _she sleeps…_He remembered standing in the doorway, just watching her.

Snape shut the window an hour later, the owl safely dispatched to Hogwarts. He sighed. _What will happen next?_ He thought. _What will happen to Hermione?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry had not realised Dumbledore was standing over him until he spoke.

"Harry," the headmaster asked, "I think we need to have a chat."

Harry nodded and followed him. Ron followed carrying Harry's bag. They approached the Secret Stairwell.

"Chocolate fudge," the headmaster said.

The stairwell began to move and they all hopped on. They came to the door and the Headmaster invited them in. With a few words two comfy chairs appeared and a plate of sandwiches. Ron dropped the bags and began to tuck in. Dumbledore and Harry ignored Ron's hunger. Looking to each other, wondering who would speak first. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"From the look on your face, I would say that Voldermort has let you know of his feelings again." He asked

Harry looked surprised at hearing this, "Yes he has, Headmaster. Voldermort is very happy, though I have no idea why," Harry sat down.

"Ah, he has been quiet recently," Dumbledore was interrupted by an owl flying in through the window.

He recognised the bird straight away. Fishing out a treat, he took the letter. Albus sighed, knowing this could only be news of the worse variety. Harry waited for the headmaster to open the letter.

"Harry? Could you and Ron give me a moment?" the headmaster asked.

"Yes headmaster," Harry kicked Ron,who was still eating. Ron groaned and got up. Both students left the headmasters office and shut the door behind them.

Albus looked at the letter again. The handwriting on the parchment was Professor Snape's. He broke the seal and began to read the contents.

_**Dear Albus,**_

**_It is with great regret that I inform you that the parents of Hermione Granger died today. When we had arrived at the hospital we were told that both of them were expected to make a full recovery. They died shortly after our arrival. _**

_**Miss Granger, is in total shock. We have had to stop at headquarters until she recovered. At the moment she sleeps….**_

_**Professor Snape**_

Albus closed the letter, dreading what he would have to do next. He muttered a few words and the door opened.

"Harry, Ron, could you both come in?" he asked.

Both students walked back in, the door closing behind them. Dumbledore explained the situation to them as gently as he could. After he had finished, they sat there in total silence. Harry realised why the Professor had been so abrupt in her response, at that time they had no idea what the situation was.

"Headmaster, could I…me and Ron go and see her?" Harry asked

"Harry, I understand your need to go to Hermione. But you must realise, terrible things are afoot outside these castle walls. By going to her you would lose any and all protection this school can give you," Dumbledore replied.

"But is Hermione safe? Is there anyone with her?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron, your mother is with her and so is Professor Snape, who I am sure is taking very good care of her," he responded again.

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Their friend was in pain and there was nothing they could do to help her.

"Do you have any idea when she will be back, headmaster?" Harry looked towards Dumbledore.

"At the moment," Dumbledore paused. "No. But I am sure after Hermione has had time to recover she will return," Dumbledore replied. "You understand, this must be kept a secret until Hermione is ready."

The boys both nodded.

"Good. Now I trust you to make your way back to your classes," Dumbledore said.

Harry and Ron got up and started to make their way out. Harry turned, about to ask a question. Dumbledore smiled.

"If I hear of anything, you will be the first to know," he said.

They made their way back to class, their thoughts only of their friend.

Time moved on. Harry and Ron continued to go to lessons, even trying to take notes for her. At meals they looked towards Dumbledore, who in turn, smiled.

Life at 12 Grimmauld place, was not much different. Order business continued, meetings came and went, the people with them. The only one not attending was Professor Snape. He spent his time upstairs looking after his charge.

Often, Molly would walk past her room and glimpse the Professor with her. Sometimes he would be reading a book aloud, others doing some work. But each time he would be with her. What Molly didn't see, was Snape slowly but surely dropping his guard. He had forgone his sleep to watch her at night. He was there for the nightmares and the screams. This experience had scarred her. _But by how much, _he thought. When he could, he would give her a sleeping potion. _That way she would at least have some peace._ The Professor in all his years had never seen anyone react this way to grief. But then again, he was never normally around to see the repercussions.

Every day he would send word to Dumbledore about Hermione's condition. He wished the news could change, but it was always the same. When he did manage to catch some sleep, he would dream about her. Snape would force himself to wake up again, even more tired than before. His conflicting thoughts were driving him around the twist. _What is she doing to me, how…. She's asleep for god's sake, totally harmless. Yet you continue to watch over her like a lover. No you are her teacher and she your student. That is it…. But those eyes, _he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He could take no more. Snape walked over to the sleeping form.

"Miss Granger," he whispered. "Hermione….You need to wake up," his voice was edged with concern. "You have been asleep for seven days. You cannot afford to be like this," he paused as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her form towards him.

"There are people here who care for you and need you. Hermione you must come back to back for me" The words left his lips before he could realise that he had spoken them aloud.

"Professor Snape," a voice called from behind.

He looked up to see Molly standing in the doorway, with fresh bed linen.

"If you wouldn't mind I have to change Hermione's bed," she asked.

"Of course," he stood away from the bed, giving a slight bow.

Snape hoped Molly had not been there long, taking a last look at Hermione, he went upstairs. On entering his room he set the shower going and quickly undressed. He stepped under the hot stream of water that seemed to wash his stressful thoughts away. After a fresh change of clothes, the Professor felt much better, so he decided to write Albus another letter.

_**Dear Albus,**_

_**Again I write to you to say Miss Granger's condition has not changed. She continues to sleep, sometimes peacefully, others times not so. She is plagued by nightmares of her own creation, unable to talk to anyone about her suffering. **_

**_This is very frustrating Albus. You have sent me here as her guardian, yet I have no way of protecting her. Let us move her back to Hogwarts, at least then, she would be safely under the care of Madam Pomfrey._**

His plea to Dumbledore, was halted by breaking glass. The sound had come from downstairs. Snape dropped the quill and left the room, his wand at the ready.

While on his table the half written letter began to curl, as flames enveloped the parchment. The Professor walked into Hermione's room, to find Mrs Weasley sitting on the bed. He had to walk into the room to see Hermione. As soon as he laid eyes on her, his breath caught in his throat. _Oh my god. _His inner voice screamed.


	3. Someone to watch over me

A/N: First of all I would like to thank a Perfect Lie, for being my beta. Without her this story would never have gone on line. So A Perfect Lie I bow to your wisdom and your guidance, everything that you have done is brilliant.

The reviews; thank you; thank you; thank you; for the loads of reviews that I have received, they are all greatly appreciated. I apologise if I am unable to reply to each individual personally, this is all still very new to me, so it should take a while. But do not give up. The reviews are what keeps me going.

Anyway to the story.

Chapter Three: Someone to watch over me.

Albus Dumbledore waited patiently in his office. He would normally have heard from Professor Snape by now. But so far he had heard nothing and Dumbledore was worried. To have a person suffer so much grief and then fall into a slumber for this long was unheard of. He poured over many books to see if there was an answer somewhere. After six nights, the uncertainty of the situation was bearing down on him. Dumbledore sighed. Until Hermione was awake, nobody could do anything.

The owl arrived a few hours later. Again he gave the owl a treat and broke the seal.

_**Dear Albus,**_

_**She is awake.**_

_**Severus**_

Albus Dumbledore walked to Professor McGonagall's classroom. Her class would be over in a moment. A couple of minutes later, the door opened and there was a flood of students leaving the classroom. The Professor was talking to a student, who she dismissed immediately, once she spotted the headmaster.

"Albus, I trust this is not a social visit." She asked.

"I'm afraid not Minerva." He replied, as he passed her the parchment.

She looked up at him a minute later. "Apart from the obvious Albus, what does this mean exactly?" She queried.

"That is what I am unsure of. I believe a visit is in order," he responded.

"Shall I inform Mr Potter and Mr Weasley?" Minerva asked.

"We should be back well before dinner, I suggest that we keep this to ourselves until then," Albus suggested.

It is said that grief affects people in different ways. Hermione Granger was no exception. She felt at peace with her situation, but like most who were being looked after, Hermione waited to see the headmaster.

Molly Weasley was changing the linen, making sure that Hermione was asleep in clean fresh clothes and linen. Mrs Weasley noticed how well she slept, as if nothing would disturb her, it was strange and unsettling at the same time. Molly carried on tidying, clearing away a glass.

"Mrs Weasley," A voice spoke.

Though she was not usually jumpy, Molly still dropped the glass, which shattered all over the floor. She turned around to look. Hermione was sitting up in bed, the fresh pyjamas still creased at the arms. Molly sat down on the bed.

"How do you feel?" Mrs Weasley asked, as she placed her hand to Hermione's forehead. It was cool to the touch.

"I feel fine actually," Hermione responded.

The sound of footsteps could be heard and Professor Snape walked into her room. His reaction was expected. When he reached the foot of the bed, she opened her eyes wider to take in the full aspect, he took a step back from the bed, fear in his eyes.

_He's scared of me_ she thought as a smile played across her lips.

"Miss Granger, I am glad to see your back with us." He said with his usual sarcasm. "Your friends will be happy to hear of your recovery," Snape glanced at her once more. "Mrs Weasley, I trust I can leave Miss Granger in your hands. I need to inform the headmaster that she is awake," he started up the stairs. "You might want to clear that broken glass."

Mrs Weasley cleaned the mess with a flick of her wand, not breaking contact with Hermione in the meanwhile.

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived an hour later. Snape waited for them in the kitchen and was finishing his third glass of firewhiskey. _What am I going to tell them? _he thought. McGonagall entered first, followed by the headmaster. She sighed when she saw the state of her fellow professor.

"Do I dare ask, why a man such as yourself, is drinking this early in the afternoon?" She stared at him enough to get the point across, but gave up to make some tea.

"Minerva, allow the man a moment to compose his thoughts," Dumbledore replied in his normal caring tone. "Obviously what Severus is thinking about concerns Miss Granger and I can tell it is important," the caring headmaster sat down in the chair facing Severus.

Snape finally spoke. "Albus if I had known…I would have brought her straight to you. It might have happened under your care," he sounded tired.

"I know you are tired Severus, but I need you to explain…everything," Dumbledore waited.

Professor McGonagall brought over a pot of tea and some cups. She poured the tea and gave Severus a steaming cup. He took a sip and continued to hold the mug between both hands. Then he proceeded to tell Dumbledore and McGonagall what had happened.

Instinctively, Hermione knew who it was approaching even before he had entered the room.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," she said.

As Dumbledore walked across the hall he heard Miss Granger speak. Minerva had stayed in the kitchen, deciding to discuss Hermione with Molly instead.

"May I?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," she responded.

As he sat down on the chair, he received the first proper glimpse of Miss Granger. Snape was correct, Hermione had changed. Her hair was now straight and as dark as the blackest night sky, her eyes a vibrant blue as deep as the ocean.

"I trust you are feeling better?" Dumbledore asked with his usual concern. "After speaking with Professor Snape, he seemed very concerned."

"And he was particularly interested in your new found abilities," he carried on. "Do you know what they are?"

Hermione shook her head. A summer breeze came through an open window. Dumbledore noticed the smell immediately.

"Hermione, I understand that you are traumatized by the sudden death of your parents. I hate to bring this up now, but we need to decide what the best course of action for you to take would be," said Dumbledore. Hermione nodded slightly in response.

"There are about two weeks left of this term and there is nothing that I would like more than for you to come back and finish them," Dumbledore said in a gentle tone. "Hogwarts would provide you much protection, as well."

He paused and looked at Hermione for a moment. "But perhaps this would not be the best decision for you."

"Thank you for your concern, I appreciate it very much. But if I return to Hogwarts now, the way that things are, too many questions will be raised. Ones that I cannot answer," Hermione responded.

"Understandable. Do you have any Muggle relatives that could help you at this time?" asked Dumbledore. Hermione shook her head. "Is there anyone I could contact, on your behalf?"

"No, Headmaster. I can handle everything on my own. It would give me a chance to get away from all this for a while," she indicated her appearance. "The sooner I leave, the quicker I can return."

"When do you want to leave?" he asked.

"As soon as you allow me, Headmaster," she responded.

"You seem well enough, how about leaving tomorrow. I will have all your things from Hogwarts sent here for safekeeping," he said with sorrow in his voice.

Outside the doorway, Snape stood in the shadows. He didn't need to hear the conversation to realise what was being said. _She's leaving us. _ He hid as Dumbledore left the room. Hermione felt his presence outside, throughout the conversation with Dumbledore but did nothing. He needed to come to terms with this on his own. She felt him retreat upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up. By the darkness around her she guessed that it was early morning. She left her room and tiptoed down the stairs. The house was quiet it seemed that even the portraits were sleeping. Making her way to the kitchen, she realised how hungry she was. Hermione made herself a sandwich and started to eat. She glanced at the clock and realised how early it was. But she wouldn't go back to bed, she was officially awake. After finishing her morning snack she decided to go and get dressed.

When she came down a while later, a kettle was boiling. Someone else was awake in the house. But before she could work out who it was, Remus Lupin walked through the door. He stopped where he was, a bit stunned to see anybody. Then he smiled and walked over to her.

"Hermione, I…"he paused to give her a hug. "I'm glad to see you."

"Thank you Mr Lupin, it's very kind of you," Hermione responded. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please, and call me Remus. Mr Lupin seems so formal," he sat at the table with his hands crossed. Showing concern he leant forward on the chair. "Hermione I only heard a few days ago, if I could have got here sooner. I would have helped."

"Do what Remus. I was in no state to do anything, let alone see anyone," her back faced him as she said this. _God Hermione, how cold can you be? _She asked herself.

Remus watched her carry over the tea. She looked remarkable, considering what had happened. He had hoped this would have been a surprise for her, but his plan had backfired slightly. She had sat down in the chair next to him. They both looked at each other as if wanting to say something. But nothing parted their lips.

"Remus, I'm sorry I had no right to snap at you," she said.

"Nonsense, you have no need to apologise. I should have thought before I opened my mouth," He looked into her eyes. "Is there anyway I can help you through this?" He asked.

"Yes there is. I need to go to home," she responded.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked. A look of concern crossed his face.

"There are some things I need to gather," she responded.

"That isn't what I asked, but if you are sure, then I would be happy to escort you," Remus answered. "Now let's have a decent look at you. What happened to the hair? And your eyes!" He exclaimed.

"Now that is the strangest thing. We are still trying to work that one out." She smiled.

"You know, who you remind me of…? A younger if not female version of -" Remus was interrupted.

"Of who?" she inquired.

Remus now put on the spot, quickly made something up. "Someone I knew at Hogwarts, though I can't think of his name?" He paused "I think it was Simon Montague, a Ravenclaw if I remember correctly."

"Uh huh," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

By the time they had finished chatting, Remus had eaten a freshly cooked breakfast and drunk many cups of tea. The rest of the house had began to stir_. Molly is coming down the stairs and the professor is still in bed, _she thought.

"I have to go and pack," she said.

"Take your time, I need to let this breakfast go down," Lupin smiled, patting his stomach. Although full to bursting he made to move from his chair. Then he was hit by her scent, his senses were intoxicated by it, but at the same time puzzled.

Hermione passed Mrs Weasley on the stairwell and carried on to her room. She grabbed a quick bath, to wake herself up and then put on some muggle clothes. A tasteful black skirt; black knee length boots and a deep blue top. She packed away her clothes and had nearly finished, when she felt his presence. Not wanting to scare him she kept quiet. Snape soon plucked up the courage to go in.

"I have something of yours," he said rather sternly.

She looked at him, "Thank you, Professor…" He reached over to hand her something. "For everything you have done for me," she continued.

"It was nothing, Albus requested I be your guardian and I was," his sarcasm was obvious. "Here, it was given to me by the nurse at the hospital," the small plastic bag was thrust toward her.

"Thank you, Professor," she responded.

"When you return, Albus would like you to start training with me. We need to work out your new abilities," he spoke bluntly.

"I expect no less from the headmaster or yourself," she carried on packing. "I hope to be back here soon, once matters have been sorted."

The Professor nodded in agreement. "I would offer to escort you but I understand that Remus has already asked," He removed himself from the room, bowing as he left, before she could explain.

Hermione watched him leave, she had finished packing and her room looked empty. _I will return,_ she thought. Five minutes later, Hermione said goodbye to Mrs Weasley and made her way into the hallway. Remus was already there, putting on his jacket.

"Will this do?" Remus asked.

"It's fine, let's go," she responded.

Remus took her arm and escorted her outside. The front door shut and they were quickly walking down the street. Professor Snape watched them leave from his room.

_Why had this happened, why to her?_ Her perfume lingered around the house. _This is going to drive me insane, I need some sleep, _he thought and then promptly fell into bed.

Remus and Hermione had decided to take the underground. She enjoyed the experience while Remus seemed a little uneasy. She gripped his arm to give him some self assurance. He smiled as a thank you. Before they new it, they had arrived at the station.

"How far now?" Remus asked.

"It's about a ten minute walk, not far at all. Mr Lupin, when was the last time you have been to a muggle household?" she looked him.

"A long time ago. But that's a story for another time," changing the subject. "How long do you think this will take to sort out?"

"I'm not sure, at least a couple of weeks," she replied.

"Will you miss us?" Remus asked rather fondly.

She looked at him. "Of course I will miss everybody. But I have to cut myself off," pausing. "It's better this way."

Remus looked at her with admiration. _Cutting all ties, to hide herself, _he thought. Before he realised, they had arrived at her home. It was a corner plot, with plenty of flowers around the front. The house was white with a deep blue door.

"It seems that were here," Hermione said. "Your welcome to come in, I could make you some tea, as a thank you."

"As much as I would like to come in and join you for that tea, I think it best that I leave you to get on with things," Remus immediately regretted his decision. But he had already said it. "But I would like to visit you in a couple of weeks, to see how you are getting on."

She walked to the door, keys in hand. "I would be honoured Remus Lupin."

He watched her unlock the front door "It is I that would be honoured." The words left his lips as the door shut behind her. Remus felt a small loss to not be seeing her for a while. In the few hours he spent with her, he realised that he could easily fall under her spell. _That girl has some serious magick in her._ He smiled to himself and started to walk down the road.

Hermione watched him go. _He's happy yet sad _I wonder why he has these feelings. Once he had left her sight, she turned to face the work in front of her. Nothing had changed, the house looked like her parents had just left. _Oh mum, why did you have to leave me? I don't think I can deal with this alone, _she thought while collapsing to the floor in tears.


	4. Cutting All Ties

**CHAPTER FOUR: Cutting All Ties**

When Dumbledore arrived back at Hogwarts, he asked Harry and Ron to come and see him. He explained to them what was happening, that Hermione was going home to sort out her family matters and would not be back until September. He assured them all would be well, that she would most likely be back at headquarters during the holidays. Harry and Ron took the news very well, they were glad she was up and about. But they were very unsure about her being alone, especially in the muggle world. They left, feeling no better than when they arrived.

Snape woke up after a couple of hours sleep. He felt less tired, but still rough. _Serves you right, fawning over her like a lost puppy, _he thought. _What on earth do you think your playing at, you do realised that when she returns you will have to teach her? Can you cope with that? Being in such close proximity, close enough to smell her scent? _He closed his eyes, trying to shake the thoughts in his head. It wasn't working. A shower was called for, so the Professor let it run on the coldest setting possible, forcing himself under the water. After about ten minutes, he heard a knock at his door. Turning off the shower, he wrapped himself in a black silk dressing gown and answered the door.

Remus Lupin waited for Snape to answer the door.

"Remus Lupin, which god did I annoy for the pleasure of your company?" Snape's obvious distain as he stood at the doorway.

He walked back into the bathroom, as Remus entered the room, shutting the door behind him. A bottle in hand, "Well if you must know, I have a bottle here of firewiskey and I think we both need a stiff drink," he put the glasses on the table.

Snape came back into his room fully dressed. "May I?" He took the bottle, taking his time reading the label. "McFiddick Special Reserve Firewhiskey. Ten years old no less," Severus paused. _This means he will be staying a while_, he groaned _just remember you have forgiven him for what happened. So bite your tongue._ "Remus this is no ordinary bottle of firewhiskey," Severus queried.

"As I said, I believe that we both deserve it. You can do the honours," Remus indicated to the bottle.

They both sat down in the two leather chairs. Severus had opened the bottle, getting the first waft of the special reserve. _That smells good, _he thought. Pouring it into the glasses, he passed one to Remus and sat down. At first nothing was said, taking a sip each, savouring the taste. The fire burned in the hearth adding to the warmth that was spreading from the firewhiskey.

Snape broke the mutual silence by speaking first. "Bearing in mind I have other important matters to attend to and as much as I am enjoying this drink, I would like to know why you feel we both deserve it?" Snape hoped the hint was strong enough.

"Severus, I thought a man as perceptive as you wouldn't need an explanation," he paused taking another sip. "But if you insist, I will elaborate… Hermione Granger."

Snape stiffened at hearing her name, shifting in his chair to hide this. "What about Miss Granger?"

"You cannot deny that Hermione is attractive. She does things to a man... though I am not even sure she realises," Remus took another sip.

"Remus you cannot talk about Miss Granger in that manner, you were her professor at one time," Snape replied a little too swiftly, as though her honour was to be tested.

Remus took note of his friend's quick reply. "So you are protecting her already."

"I can neither confirm nor deny such an allegation," he poured another firewhiskey. "I grew close to her, after having to ensure she was alright."

Remus threw him a look.

"Dumbledore asked me to be her guardian," Snape answered in response to the look. "Her transformation was an unexpected side affect."

"Yes, her new look is quite startling," Remus smiled. "I have promised to go back to her in a couple of weeks, just to make sure everything is ok."

Snape nearly choked on his drink. _Remus, going to see Hermione. Who knows what he will get up to? _"I take it Miss Granger is aware of this arrangement?" Snape responded coolly.

Remus lent forward in his chair. "Again you rush to protect…You really like her," his voice genuine as he spoke.

Snape sighed. "That may be so, Remus. But an attachment of that kind can never be permitted to happen."

"Why ever not apart from professional boundaries. What is to prevent you? I know that had I been in your situation, I may not have been so restrained," Remus said trying to test him once more.

"Miss Granger deserves the utmost respect. The boundaries you speak of are more than just professional. I do serious work for the order and Miss Granger would be a distraction I can little afford. If anyone were to find out about her, she would prove the ideal target. By banishing herself, she is committing an act of immense sacrifice, for that she does require our respect," Snape hid his emotions.

"I don't believe it, someone Severus Snape admires. What is the world coming to?" Remus laughed. Then he changed tack. "What do you make of her abilities? I sensed something different, when I saw her this morning, and her scent is unusual. I can't put my finger on it."

"Some times your sense of smell worries me Remus," allowing a smile, inwardly Snape realised this would probably take a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione picked herself off the carpeted floor. She wasn't sure how she had gotten there, but the dried salt tears on her cheeks led her to believe that she had cried herself to sleep. Making a cup of tea, she wrote a list of everything that needed to be done. First on the list was to arrange the funeral and contact the family solicitor. Half and hour later it was all done. The Funeral home would collect her parents and they would perform the arrangements and the solicitor would deal with all the paperwork. He asked if he could come and visit, Hermione agreed. Now all she had to do was empty the house.

All her clothes, she put in the washing machine, leaving that to run. _It's time to sort out my life, to put behind the past and acknowledge the future _she thought. Spending the next seven days clearing out her parents belongings. Hermione had previously arranged for all the clothes and small items would go to a charity shop. The larger items would be taken by a house clearance company in a week's time. As she worked her way through their things, memories of her former life came flooding back. Her parents loved her very much, wanting only the very best for her and they asked nothing less in return.

Back then, when Hermione was still young, her parents were told how exceptionally bright she was. Relishing the chance, they quickly got her into the local school a year earlier than normal. Hermione's life was one of learning; whether it was school, ballet, gymnastics or horse riding. She had a gift and it wasn't confined to books.

It wasn't till now years later, that her parents although wanting the best for her, were at the same time pushing her achievements. Her gift was still there, just that the posts were continually shifted higher and higher. Her mother and father were happy for her, when the letter from Hogwarts came. But now looking back, it was then her life changed. Going to Hogwarts gave her a sense of independence she had never experienced before. The opportunity to do what she wanted, at her pace. For the first time ever Hermione had the freedom to be herself. And now looking back on all this she felt relieved. The pressure was no longer on her, if she'd wanted, she good drop out of school and travel the world. Not that she would of course.

The next day the solicitor arrived with lots of paperwork, which Hermione was asked to sign in various places. He informed her, that the house was hers as was her parents business. She asked him to put both up for sale. _No ties, remember? _The solicitor did not seem surprised and would do everything, advising her it could take a while to find someone for the business. Before he left Hermione told him that she would be going back to boarding school, so getting in contact with her could prove difficult. He smiled, it was not a problem. _I know you will not try to find me, _she thought. When he left, Hermione was relieved. It was done. The only thing left to do, would be to sort her belongings out.

The day of the funeral arrived, everyone had been invited and the funeral home had arranged it to be a modest affair. Hermione slipped on a smart black skirt suit, her hair up in a bun. She saw herself in the mirror, saw how smart she looked and promptly burst into tears. All the memories came flooding back with such vivid reality that she had to be helped into the car by a family friend. The funeral was beautiful and simple. The sermons were well chosen and the words of friends and distant family were welcome.

The burial was later on that day. Hermione had chosen a small plot underneath a tree for her parents, it seemed a fitting location.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the priest had said as the men lowered in the coffins.

_So mote it be,_ she thought. A small wake had been organised back at the house which everyone attended. All the guests eventually drifted away, promising to keep in touch.

_They never do, _Hermione thought while thanking them. Soon the house was empty, but not wanting to be alone she grabbed her jacket and went for a walk. Enjoying the summer evening, she joined the evening throngs. Each person making their way to various pubs and clubs, meeting friends, celebrating events in their Muggle lives. Some shops remained open, with people buying last minute items. Tourists crowded the streets, cameras clicking as another photo was added to their collections. These Muggle tourists even posed in front of statues, asking the odd stranger to take the photo. While walking through St James Park, she stopped on the bridge, the view causing her to think. Hermione soon lost track of time, the sun had only just started to dip behind the buildings.

An hour later Hermione walked through her front door. Her decision freshly made. She picked up a book and went up to bed. Hermione woke the next day she ate quickly after making a phone call to the local stables. Within the hour she was riding a horse around the grounds. _This is bliss,_ she thought. Time to take her mind off things seemed to rejuvenate her somewhat.

She returned home hours later, to an empty house with its flower garden, covered in lilies. But this time an owl waited for her. Hermione smiled, as the owl swooped down thrusting its leg forward so the letter stood proud.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing to give you," she whispered fondly to the owl. _My name is Namun, _the thought popped into her head of its own accord. "Namun, when you see me again, I will give you a gift in return." She smiled. Namun cooed and flew away.

Hermione opened the front door and started to read the letter.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

**_We miss you terribly; Hogwarts hasn't been the same since you were called away. Since Professor Snape came back he has given everyone a hard time. Apparently Neville has disintegrated three more cauldrons and nearly blown everyone up. Harry and Ron have tried to help him, but apart from Professor Snape taking off more points there is not a lot they can do. They need you back here to help._**

**_I miss our little conversations; I can hardly talk to either of the boys, could you imagine Ron's face. My OWL exams are finally over with, I'm not sure how well I've done. Both Harry and Ron miss you, or at least miss you helping them with their homework. I refused point blank, they even tried to bribe me, let's just say I won't be running out of Honeydukes sweets for a long time yet._**

_**We love you very much and we hope to see you soon.**_

**_Ginny, Harry& Ron _**

She realised then, how much she missed the wizarding world. The phone rang it was the solicitor, to let her know that the house had been sold and that the business had received a handsome offer. All funds would be transferred to her in a matter of days.

The last collection by the charity shop had already happened, all her old frumpy clothes had gone. So her wardrobe had shrunk drastically. The furniture was due to be collected in a days time and everything else that she had decided to keep, it wasn't much, would be stored. Remus would be visiting her soon. _How quickly time passes. How much things can change,_ she wondered.


	5. The New Begining

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE NEW BEGINNING**

For the last two days Hermione had woken up early because nightmares plagued her sleep. But they faded, when she remembered what was going on. By this time she was fully awake so she pottered around the house, finishing last minute cleaning jobs for the new owners. Making sure that everything she wanted to keep was boxed away safe. All in all, there wasn't much to do. The garden was in full bloom, all the flowers clamouring for space, including the sudden increase in lilies. She had already decided that today, she would drop the keys to the solicitors; today she would have no home.

At 10am Remus Lupin was walking up the street to Hermione's house. The sun was shining and the day was to be a warm one. Remus smiled to himself, he was looking forward to seeing her again. Everyone had missed her so much, but there were some who wanted her presence more than others, Severus Snape being first. Remus had managed, while drinking to get Severus to admit to some of his feelings. But at the same time he had said nothing could ever happen. Remus resigned himself, he would find someway to work all this out. Before he knew it, the door was in front of him, he raised his hand to knock, but it was already open. She must have been waiting for him. As he walked in he noticed the lack of furniture. The house was now empty.

"Hermione!" Remus bellowed, his heart suddenly fluttered. Thinking something may have happened to her.

"I'm upstairs, please come in. I could do with a hand," a voice yelled back.

Remus found the stairwell. The walls were bear as he walked up them. At the top of the stairs small pile of boxes were waiting and a few bags. Remus was confused.

"Hermione! What are you up to?" Remus asked.

She walked out of the bathroom, wiping her hands. "I'm moving out."

Remus was about to answer but was interrupted. "The house has been sold and I am leaving."

"You haven't been forced out have you?" Remus spoke.

Hermione laughed, "No not at all. Everything has been left to me in the will. But I decided a fresh start was needed, away from this Muggle life, in to the one I love."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Where are you going to go? You still have the holidays."

"I will be staying with Harry, until something more permanent can be found," Hermione stood there smiling at him. "Anyway I need your help, seeing as I am classed as an underage witch"

"Hermione you haven't been underage for years," he smiled back.

"Correction the Ministry will see me as an underage witch; I am unable to do any magic. So I need those boxes and bags shrunk so we can carry them….Please?"

"You don't need to ask me twice, I said I would do anything to help you." Remus dug out his wand, starting the incantation to shrink the boxes. "Is this all that remains?"

"Apart from my trunk, but that's already at Harry's," she responded.

She looked absolutely heavenly, with the grin on her face. He could see why he liked her so much.

"How is he by the way?" She asked casually.

Remus startled by the question. "I assume you are asking about Severus Snape?"

"Who else would you be talking about," she placed the shrunken items in her coat.

"I wasn't talking about Severus, I was just remembering something he said," he uttered still rather stunned.

"Oh, I am sorry. If I had known," Hermione gasped.

Remus walked over to her. Placing a finger on her lips, she understood immediately. "You have nothing to apologise for. I had no idea you can read me like that," he slowly removed his finger, while at the same time suppressing the urge to kiss her.

Hermione, stunned at this presence on her lips, could feel the apprehension. It was like a charge slowly building. But the finger was removed, the moment gone, as he stepped away from her.

"I should be the one who is sorry Hermione. You do things to a man that could drive them wild. Your abilities are creeping on you slowly and the fact you happen to read me so openly, startled me some what. Look, we should finish this and talk further later," Remus pulled himself away from her gaze.

Hermione let him speak. Her gaze had already seen that Remus was a good man but lust was in his soul. Some sort of control pulled him away. He was protecting her. They had finished packing the last few items and were quickly going downstairs. She went to each room, checking the windows were fastened and made sure the back door was locked. As they stepped outside, Hermione took one last look and sighed.

"Are you alright about this?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine… It's just that until I came to Hogwarts. This house was my only home," she responded, a few tears in her eyes, which she wiped away. "I have to drop these keys off. So if you would like to escort me."

Remus offered his arm, as she touched him, he shuddered. They started to walk down the road. It wasn't long before they were walking a down a small high street plenty of Muggles were around doing their daily business. Hermione stopped in front of a small shop.

"I won't be a moment," she walked through the door.

About five minutes later she left the solicitors, the keys had been handed over and the final paperwork signed. All the money would be held until further notice. But the Solicitor had arranged that she could collect some money now. Remus noticed that when she left the shop, she seemed to be stuffing an envelope into a coat pocket.

"Do I need to ask?" Remus looked very curiously.

She walked up to Remus whispering in his ear. He had to suppress a moan as she did so. "It's a little something to tide me over until I graduate. I do need to get to Gringotts to open a vault now."

Remus laughed, "My, we are getting organised."

Hermione hailed a black cab. As it pulled over she spoke to the driver. While Remus didn't catch every word, he managed to make out the name of a market. She ushered him into the cab and they took off down the road. Remus had never been in a cab before, so he felt a little unsure. She noticed his apprehension.

"It's easier to get us there, if we take this taxi it will be a lot faster and no underground," Hermione soothed.

"I suppose that's a relief," he whispered. "May I ask what you will do, once you have been to Gringotts?"

"Well, I need to get some new clothes," Hermione smiled.

Remus sighed. "What is it about women and clothes?"

Hermione laughed. "You saw how little I have brought with me. I donated almost everything to charity. Apart from school robes, there isn't much left."

"Of course, I will do what ever you ask of me," he smiled back.

"Lets make a bargain. I will buy you lunch, if you let me drag you around," Hermione responded.

"Done!" They shook each other's hand.

It wasn't long before the taxi stopped outside the market. Remus got out of the taxi while Hermione paid the driver. He took her hand to help her and shuddered again.

_I need to learn to control myself, twice in one day. Oh god. _He thought.

"Thank you," she beamed. The taxi pulled away leaving them alone in their thoughts.

"Let's start, shall we?" Remus escorted her to the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

The smell hit her before she walked through the door. _The smell of the wizarding world. By Gods, It's good to be back. _She thought.

"First stop, Gringotts," Remus gestured to the entrance of Diagon alley. He took out his wand, and tapped three up and two across. The bricks started to move away from each other revealing Diagon Alley in all its splendour.

Making their way through the crowds passing all the shops, they came to Gringotts.

"After you," gestured Remus.

"Thank you," she said as she walked passed him.

Hermione walked up to one of the counters. The goblins were, as usual, counting money.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Yes," the goblin responded.

"I would like to have a vault please?" She enquired.

"Of course, how much would you like to pay in?" the goblin asked.

Hermione took out the envelope it was quite thick in her hand. "Unfortunately this is Muggle money, I would like it changed and then placed into my vault."

The goblin kept his composure. "If you would like to follow me," he got down from the counter.

Remus followed Hermione, to a table with some chairs. The goblin spoke to another and he quickly ran off. "My name is Griphook, I will handle this transaction."

The other goblin came over with a large ledger and some parchment. Griphook took the ledger and placed it in front of Hermione.

"If you could state your name, for the records," Griphook asked.

"Hermione Granger," she responded. Straight away her name appeared in the ledger and on the parchment, which seemed to be forming a contract.

"If I could take your deposit," he opened his hand for the envelope, which she handed it to him.

"I would like if at all possible to take some away with me now…If that is alright?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course. Miss Granger. But first of all could you sign here," he indicated to the places on the parchment. "And here."

She signed everywhere indicated. Once she had finished the parchment disappeared and Griphook shut the ledger. The other Goblin had come back with a purse full of galleons and small box, which he gave to Griphook in exchange for the ledger.

"Here is the monies you requested," he handed over the purse. "And this," handing over the box, "is your vault key and number. You will need to have both of these if you wish to make another withdrawal."

"Thank you," Hermione tucked the box away and hid the purse.

They both left the bank and headed towards Madam Malkin's.

"I shouldn't be too long. You should have a wander," she said.

"I will go next door, just come in and find me when you are done," Remus grinned.

She smiled in return as she walked through the door to Madam Malkin's. It rang as she entered, a young woman appeared through the curtains dressed entirely in tailoring robes. Hermione explained to the dressmaker her situation and before she knew it she was on a pedestal being fitted for new clothes. Green, red, purple and black were just some of the colours chosen for her. Dresses, fitted shirts, and flowing skirts were all designed to show off her figure, but not flaunt it. Undergarments were picked to match each outfit. Various fabrics were picked, from fine semi-transparent cotton, to thick wool for the winter. Hermione enjoyed every minute of the pampering, a complete wardrobe in such a little amount of time. _This is such fun, I wonder if he will like these new clothes?_ A sly smile formed on her lips.

For over and hour Remus poured over books in Flourish Blotts, working his way through the various subjects magical and otherwise. He found a few books that took his fancy and decided to buy them. When he walked out of the shop, Hermione still had not managed to escape from Madam Malkin's. Remus decided to write a letter, passing some time while he waited.

_**Albus,**_

**_I am with Hermione, shopping of all things. You should be glad you aren't here. All her Muggle responsibilities are finished with, so we should be making our way back to headquarters tonight. She said that is where she would like to stay until graduation._**

**_I get the impression that her abilities are growing rather rapidly. Earlier, she unintentionally read my thoughts while I helped her. At this rate she will need teaching as soon as possible. _**

_**I accept your offer.**_

_**Lupin**_

He attached the letter to an owl, watching it fly away. Unaware that Hermione was attempting to sneak up behind him. He caught her scent before she managed to pounce.

Remus turned to face her as he spoke. "Hermione if you are ever going to sneak up on some one…" He faltered. _Gods alive, she looks beautiful._ He quickly looked at the ground. _One, two, three, four._

"Remus, you spoilt my surprise. How did you know it was me?" Hermione asked rather coyly.

He tapped his nose and she nodded understanding. "Remember, you promised me lunch," he teasingly responded.

"I did, shall we go?" she spoke as he took her hand on his arm, and they walked up to the Leaky Cauldron. As they passed the shops, people stopped to look at her. _I must look good if people are staring at me, _she thought.

The Leaky Cauldron was busy, with lots of other people wanting lunch as well. They found a few spaces on a large table which they squeezed into. A barman came over and took their order, returning minutes later with their drinks.

"Hermione, I must say you look stunning. But to stay that long and only buy one outfit, has to be a record," Remus grinned.

"That is because the dressmaker shrunk all the other clothes, so that I can carry them," she laughed.

Dumbledore was enjoying the last weekend at Hogwarts with the all students. Everything was now finished with this year, and now the holidays beckoned. An owl found him in his office. He treated the small creature with some food, while he opened the letter and began to read. A few moments later, Dumbledore folded the letter closed. A smile appeared on his face.

Severus Snape had spent the last two weeks of term terrorizing his students. Extra work had become commonplace. When Hermione's class came in, he kept expecting to see her hand up to answer his questions. Because she wasn't there, Neville Longbottom had to be kept, a closer eye on. Many times he had to shout at him, thus preventing Neville from adding ingredients at the wrong time. Severus now realised how much Hermione kept Neville in check. The rest of the class had just about managed to complete the potions he had asked for. His evenings were spent doing as much work as possible with his mind occupied, he could not think of her. Professor Snape soon realised that to sleep he needed to either get very drunk or take a sleeping draft to suppress his dreams.

Thankfully Severus had not been called by his dark mark, so lying wasn't necessary, yet. Severus knew he had to keep on top of his feelings and was only just managing to do so. With Dumbledore's plan for him to teach Hermione, Snape realised he would have to make sure that he was in complete control of the situation.

Dumbledore knocked on the door to the potions class.

"Enter!" Snape called as he was tiding his classroom for the summer.

Dumbledore walked through the door. "I hope I am not disturbing you?"

Snape sighed. "Albus you always manage to disturb me, even if you do not wish it."

"Severus, I have had a reply from Remus Lupin," Professor Snape stopped what he was doing. "He has accepted my offer and is currently spending his time with Miss Granger."

_One, two, three, four, five, _Snape counted as he continued to face the wall, his wand now on his desk.

"Severus are you alright?" Albus walked towards him.

"I'm fine, Albus. It's the end of the year and I just feel a little tired," Snape lied coolly.

"Well that's to be expected I suppose…Hermione is making her way to headquarters as we speak and according to Remus, she is now able to read a person's thoughts," Albus said.

"You would like me to start her training?" Snape asked resentfully

"I trust you have nothing more pressing. Her training is much more important…Voldermort is planning something and we cannot risk Hermione's abilities, untrained as they are. If Voldermort realises what Hermione is capable of, he will use all his efforts to get to her…including you Severus."

He winced when he heard this, but he knew that Albus was right, Voldermort would use anybody to get what he wants. "I shall leave tonight." Snape responded.

"I shall see you there," Dumbledore bowed and left the room.


	6. Things Change

_Authors Note:_ I do apologise for the length of time it has taken to update this story. But do not fret, normal service will resume. With real life taking over such as moving house in major snow, to reactivating my dust allergy which then led to a bad case of flu. Oh and finally coming home last week to find my new flat burgled. The sneaky Bds stole a load of my DVDs. It could have been worse I suppose.

Anyway to Tam, I am currently writing chapter twelve. So theirs plenty of work in me yet.

Thank you to the fans that keep reviewing, I need them do not stop.

And as ever my Beta _A Perfect lie_, you do a wonderful job, with out which I could never get this story up on the web, I thank you.

Blessed be to you and yours

and enjoy the story

* * *

**Chapter Six: Things Change**

Harry and Ron were looking forward to going home. This year had been fun, but with Hermione missing the last part of term, it didn't feel the same. Tomorrow they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Harry dreaded going back to the Dursleys, but it would only be for a couple of weeks. Then it would be off to Grimmauld Place, where Hermione would be waiting for them both. Neither of them could wait.

Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger had made their way back to Grimmauld Place. When they got back she put all her things in her room, asking Remus to restore them to their original size. Hermione felt refreshed. _Back in the world, I love. Doing the things I want, _she sighed, _home._

Remus called from downstairs, he had made some tea. When she walked into the kitchen, Remus had set up a game of wizard chess. She had warned him how useless she was at the game during lunch.

Halfway through the second game, Hermione was laughing from all the stories Remus was telling her. Out of a whirlwind the thought that Snape had arrived popped into her mind. Initially making her feel sick. Remus noticed her blanch.

"Professor Snape has arrived." She said trying to hold back the waves of nausea.

"Are you going to be alright," he asked.

Hermione nodded weakly, while taking calming breaths to ease the discomfort.

Remus reluctantly got up and opened the door to the hallway.

Professor Snape stood outside the front door, he could hear faint laughter coming from inside. But from the moment that Snape walked through the door all he could hear was silence. The kitchen door opened and Remus stood before him.

"Severus… Glad to see you're back." Remus walked towards him as he spoke. "We have missed your charming conversation."

_Hermione calm down, its only Professor Snape. _Hermione still couldn't get comfortable on the chair, so she stood up. _I'll make some more tea, yes that will be alright, _she thought, while filling the kettle. She waited for it to boil, thankful that the brief sickness had passed. Outside in the hallway Remus tried to engage Severus in a brief conversation.

"We were playing Wizard chess, Hermione lost as usual," Remus walked through the kitchen door followed by Severus.

"I did warn you," Hermione responded. "Professor Snape would you like a cup of tea? I'm making a fresh pot," gathering three clean cups and placed them on the table.

Remus tried to initiate a conversation with his colleague, but for some reason Severus was more quiet than usual.

When Professor Severus Snape was led into the kitchen, he was welcomed by her scent, the smell was intoxicating. _Pull yourself together, _he thought. Hermione asked him if he wanted a cup of tea. Before he could respond, she had placed three fresh cups on the table. Snape noticed her new clothes, they were subtle yet stunning, showing the figure that would normally be hidden under her robes. Severus suppressed a groan. _For Merlin's sake man. You have to teach her, you have to guide her. Control yourself. _

"Forgive me. I have to just put something away," the normally calm Professor bolted from the room.

Severus got to his room swiftly removing the wards and closing the door. Dropping his bag on the floor, he ran to the bathroom, to throw water on his face. As he looked up, his refection was that of a guilty man. _You suffer guilt for loving someone you can never have. You realise that nothing can happen, yet you wish for her touch, at every moment. _Snape in his frustration punched the mirror, it shattered into a multitude of pieces, which left his hand covered in blood.

Hermione had gone up the stairs to see if Professor Snape was alright. As she approached the door, she felt the need to enter without knocking. Severus heard the door open but before he could say anything, Hermione was upon him. She saw his bloodied hand and gasped.

"My gods, Professor Snape are you alright?" She made him sit down on the bed, while she ran into the bathroom.

The broken shards of mirror littered the floor she managed to kick them aside as she grabbed a towel. Before Snape knew it, the woman of his dreams was kneeling in front of him looking at his hand.

"Professor, what happened?" Hermione asked concern etched on her face.

Snape just sat there, while she tended in injury. He wanted so much… _Stop it, _he cursed himself inwardly.

Within moments, Hermione had made sure was no more glass trapped in his hand. With some potions she cleaned the wound and bandaged it carefully. It was done in only a matter of minutes. As she finished, she looked into his eyes, which were black and endless. _I could lose myself in those forever, _she mused. But that thought vanished as another presence entered the house. Hermione retreated from the Professor, while clutching her stomach, she quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is here," she called out from the bathroom.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts, looking for her. "May I ask how you know this?"

Hermione wander out from the bathroom, looking slightly better than she had done previously. "It's hard to describe, this is all so new to me," she paused. "I can feel people arrive and know who they are, but at the same time, it's so quick that I feel slightly disorientated and nauseas," she placed her hand on her breast. "But at the same time those people that are already here I can see them moving around, like Remus…and you."

Severus hid his surprise. Dumbledore was correct, Hermione was gaining power and quickly. She needed her training sooner, rather than later.

"Then let us go down and greet him," Severus got up and escorted Hermione out of his room and down the stairs.

In the hallway Dumbledore was talking with the rest of the order members. His face lit up as Hermione and Severus walked down the stairs.

"Ah and here they come," Dumbledore remarked and everyone turned to see the couple. "Come, come. Both of you," he ushered them both into the library.

A tray of tea and biscuits appeared on the table and Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down. Severus sat in the chair next to Hermione, putting his bandaged hand on the armrest carefully.

"Severus, how did you hurt your hand?" Albus asked with concern.

Self consciously Snape clutched his hand. "An accident Albus."

"Well hopefully it will heal quickly," Dumbledore took a sip of tea. "Hermione, you understand that Professor Snape will have to train you, in your new abilities. As he has previous experience," she nodded, quickly glancing at her Potions master. "It would be best to begin right away. Is this acceptable for the both of you?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, nodding slightly.

"Of course Albus," answered Snape.

"Good, Good," Dumbledore responded.

Hermione could not help but notice a slight glimmer in Dumbledore's eyes. _Is he up to something?_ She wondered as she drank some more tea.

Severus had had enough of the pleasantries, he needed to get on with some work. "If you will excuse me," he stood up. "Miss Granger, Albus," he bowed and left the room.

"Well Hermione, it seems that you have scared away our Potions master," he said cheerfully. Hermione's cheeks flushed at the thought. "How are you?" His tone changed. "I understand that all your responsibilities are concluded."

"Yes Headmaster they are completed. My ties…to the Muggle world are now severed," she responded with equal seriousness. "I am now tied to this world."

"I have no doubts on that, Hermione," he paused. "Have your abilities shown themselves fully?"

She shook her head. "At the moment I just...Feel things," Dumbledore watched his student. "I can sense who is around," she closed her eyes as she tried to focus. Picturing the house but with glass walls and floors but everything seemed cloudy, various figures where moving around in the house. "I believe that Mrs Weasley and Remus are in the kitchen and I'm taking a guess that it is Professor Snape up in his room."

Dumbledore sat in his chair across from his best student, with the look of surprise on his face.

Hermione braced herself for the nausea that rolled over her "And Professor McGonagall has just apparated in the hall," she mumbled as her hand covered her mouth.

Dumbledore nearly choked on his tea.

A knock on the door moments later, confirmed what she had said.

"Enter," Dumbledore said.

The door opened. "Forgive me Albus, Miss Granger," her accent was unmistakeable.

"Come in, Minerva. What can I do for you?" He asked with a touch of concern.

"I am afraid I bring bad news, which requires you and Professor Snape to return to Hogwarts immediately," Professor McGonagall answered.

Hermione watched on as the headmaster sighed.

"Forgive me Hermione, it seem business takes me elsewhere," the headmaster stood up, a disheartened look on his face as he followed Professor McGonagall out of the room.

"Is their anything that I can do, Headmaster," She asked.

"I thank you Hermione, but no. You would do to rest now. I can take care of the school," Albus replied as the door closed behind him.

The nausea returned quickly as she pictured three people apparating out of the hallway. It past as soon as it had arrived.

While she attempted to drink the rest of her tea, hoping it could calm her stomach. Sitting in silence her mind began to wander. _Why had Snape run off like that? Is he ashamed? _She with these thoughts, but was called away from them as Remus walked into the library.

"How was it?" He relaxed into the nearest chair.

"Short," she responded swiftly.

"Ah," he shifted in his seat. "Not what I had expected."

They continued to sit in an uncomfortable silence. Both mulling over what had been said.

Albus Dumbledore followed Professors McGonagall and Snape back to school grounds. Apparently one of the students got carried away and was now with Madam Pomphrey. The only problem was the potion needed, Professor Snape had yet to make it.

Severus was relieved in a way to back at the school, miles away from his infatuation, with something to concentrate on. It took him a few hours to brew the potion, then another couple to obtain the right consistency. While he waited, he thought of ways to encourage Hermione's new found abilities. Some tests would be required, just to see what her limits were. He sighed, even if he wished to escape her, everything seem to point back to her, like a compass always finding north.

While he was lost in his thoughts a searing pain ripped through his arm. Voldermort was calling him. He flooed to Dumbledore's office, explaining that he had to go and that the potion would be ready in an hour. Albus nodded, it would all be taken care of, he had said.

Severus bolted out of the school, his black cloak flapping as he ran. He stopped to catch his breath before apparating to the meeting place. When he got there, he pulled up the hood on his cloak, then walked a little way, until he came to a small clearing, taking his place with the other Death Eaters. They stood in a semi circle awaiting there lord and master.

He appeared from the other side of the clearing, Peter Pettigrew was on his left side, limping as walked. The other Death Eaters bowed, lowering their heads as he walked towards them. Severus took his turn with the others.

"You have all come," Voldermort called out.

The crowd stood there, not moving.

"I have some excellent news," he said.

Severus raised an eyebrow, which was unseen under his cloak.

"A plan was enacted, by a few of you, at my request." Voldermort paused, a hint of a smile on his face. "About three weeks ago I asked Joseph to meddle with some Muggles. It worked better than I thought."

Severus was becoming unnerved. What had he been up to?

"It seems that our opposition is now weakened." A gasp came from the death eaters. "One of their number has fallen...to grief. Without her they will not be able to mess in our affairs." Voldermort started to laugh, a laugh that would chill a normal person. But here, the only effect was to make the other Death eaters laugh with him.

Professor Snape stood there, the shiver of fear on his spine. _He was talking about her. Voldermort had killed her parents, to wound the boy who lived. She was the brains, without her, they would crumble. By the Gods, he would kill her if he could._

_I have to get out of here, I need to warn…her. _

"Severus, please come here," Voldermort beckoned.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts and composed himself. He walked over to the dark lord, taking his hand while he bowed. Lucius Malfoy stood next to him. The look of glee on his face.

"So the Mudblood finally got what she deserves," Lucius spoke happily. "My son will be so disappointed he wasn't there to see it."

"Serverus, what do you make of this news?" The Dark Lord asked.

"If it makes our cause more likely to win, my lord, it must be good news," Snape replied indifferently.

"Indeed," Voldermort answered, a flicker of suspicion in his voice.

Before Snape knew it, the Cruciatus curse forced him to the ground, in agony. At the same time his mind was probed, by the man who was their leader. He was suspicious about Snape, but as usual, Snape was prepared.

She had been sitting in the library for over an hour, ever since Dumbledore and Professor Snape left. She had no idea what to do with herself. Hermione looked at the bookshelves, flicking through various volumes until she came to a book that peaked her interest. She settled on the large sofa, stretching out and started to read.

Remus had left the library 10 minutes after arriving. Hermione didn't seem up to conversation, so he made an excuse and left. Realising that he and Hermione were the only ones in the house, Remus decided to make himself something to eat. Within minutes sausages were cooking in the pan and some bread was buttered on a plate.

The book **_Magical Myths of the British Isles by Islander Wilson_** had really engrossed her, she had already ploughed through four chapters, seeming to get better and better. It wasn't long before she felt her eyes droop. Lack of sleep from the last couple of nights had finally caught up with her. The book rested on her chest as her eyes finally closed. Sleep washing over her.

Her eyes opened, welcomed only by darkness. She felt around her, but could only make out a rough stone floor. Hermione got up, while trying to take in her surroundings. She sighed, thinking to herself, w_hy can I never get out of this place? What the hell is going on? _She wandered the room, trying to see if there was a door. But a presence behind her stopped her straight away, it seemed familiar. Hermione plucked up the courage to turn around.

Standing in front of her was her mother. _Oh my god, Mum is that really you?_

"_Yes I am here," _soothed a soft voice.

Hermione ran to her, tears streaming her face. _What's going on? Why are you here, in my dream?_ The questions flooded her mind.

"_Hermione…my daughter, time is short," _her mother looked slightly anxious. "_You have to understand me and your father, love you very much and we miss you every day."_

Hermione nodded.

"_You have been passed a most wonderful gift," _she spoke again.

_I do not understand. Mum I have this gift, but have no way of knowing what it is or how to use it. I'm a walking mystery. _

"_Hermione you must trust in your powers... they will come,"_ the last words left her lips, the figure started to fade.

Soon Hermione was alone again, as the darkness enveloped her.

Remus licked his lips after wolfing down his sandwich, feeling better now that he had eaten. Sitting there as her scent pervaded into his space. Remus inhaled deeply, the smell became intoxicating. Feeling drawn to her, he got up and walked back into the library, he saw that Hermione had managed to fall asleep on the sofa, Remus not wanting to wake her removed the book from her chest. He could feel how cool she was so he draped a blanket over her slumber form. Her scent was much stronger in here. Remus stood there watching her sleep. _You could have her you know, _his wolfish voice whispered. _No one would hear. You are all alone._

Hermione mumbled in her sleep. _Stop it! Stop saying those things. She is not a toy to be used. _He cried out to himself. It seemed hours had passed as he watched her sleep, but he managed to drag himself away, deciding that one of the books he bought this afternoon, could prove an interesting read. After ten minutes searching Remus found his book and the remainder of a bottle of firewhiskey, which he took back into the library.

Hermione was still trapped in the dark room, she began to pace, wringing her hands. _Why am I still here? _she asked herself. A door opened, pouring light into the large room. Hermione ran towards it, paranoid it would close on her. But through some act of luck, the door remained open as she ran through. Stopping herself when she came to a small clearing, lithe trees on either side bending in the breeze. Sunlight warmed her, for once, making her feel comfortable.

Hermione had begun to look around, but heard voices through the tree line. Hermione froze, not wanting to attract any attention. Her pause was interrupted by a shrill scream that made her stomach jump. Instinctively, she hid. Looking through the trees she could make out a man on his knees. She couldn't discern who it was; hair covered his face and his robes were very dark. Although the sun was shining, she saw it was night on the other side, torches burned in the darkness. Hermione was confused, why was she watching this? The man on the other side screamed again, he was obviously in great pain. But there was nothing she could do to help him, and it made her feel miserable. Suddenly, the stranger looked up at his antagonists, and she managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes and face. Hermione stood back horrified, a small gasp escaping her lips. She quickly turned and fled back to the dark room, shutting the door behind her. _I am safe here, _she thought as her heart pounded heavily in her chest. After what seemed like a lifetime, she prized herself away from the door, but in her preoccupation tripped on the stone floor.

Remus was enjoying his new book and was now on his third drink, feeling completely relaxed.

Hermione had woken up with such a start that she scared Remus enough to drop his glass. She sat on the sofa gasping for breath, shifting her frantic gaze to meet Remus' concerned one.

"Remus, Professor Snape's in trouble," she said in a hurried tone.

Remus was over by her side in seconds. "Hermione, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"He was in pain, I saw him. He screamed. I don't know what to do," a look of panic crossed her face. "Should I tell Dumbledore?"

"Let me contact Dumbledore. You should stay here," instructed Remus as he left the room, much more sober than he was two minutes ago.

_What's going on, we should help him? He saw me, they will know he saw me. _While alone, Hermione's mood was getting worse. She wrung her hands together and had started to pace the room. When Remus came back minutes later, Hermione had become such a state. He had to call her name a few times to get her attention, once he had, he made her sit down. Giving her a potion to drink to calm her. After a few minutes the potion had taken affect, Hermione relaxed enough that Remus guided her upstairs. Explaining the situation as he walked, he wasn't sure whether the information was sinking in, as he was the only one keeping her upright. They reached her bedroom and he helped her on the bed. It seemed she was asleep before her head it the pillow.

Remus stood there watching her. All he had managed to gather was that she had seen something to do with Severus and it wasn't pleasant. She was racked with concern for his safety.

When he had spoke with the Headmaster, Dumbledore assured him, everything was fine and that to calm Hermione, Remus needed to give her this potion and wait for further instructions. Remus hated being kept in the dark, but he was asked to wait, so he would. Sleeping soundly, the old professor sighed. _She looks so beautiful, If I don't learn some more restraint, she'll be the death of me._

When Professor Snape came round, he was extremely annoyed. As he got up, the force of the Cruciatus Curse became evident. His clothes were ripped and matted with blood. His ribs felt broken and he had one hell of a headache. Futilely, he worked at making himself look semi-decent, wiping the blood off his brow with what remained of his cloak. He realised where he was, his fellow Death Eaters had been kind enough to dump him at the edge of school grounds. Thankful for small mercies, he knew quite well that they simply could have killed him instead. Limping towards Hogwarts, he started to remember what had happened. The thought hit him. _They are after Hermione. Oh gods. _Snape quickened his pace, reaching the school faster than intended. Dumbledore soon found him limping along a corridor, and after a few choice words he helped him to Madam Pomphrey.

The hospital nurse patiently waited for Professor Snape, wand in hand. Everything had been prepared, with the usual assortment of potions and ointments sitting to one side. Although he hated assistance in any situation, Professor Snape reluctantly agreed to the headmasters open hand. Taking half the time to reach the hospital wing, Severus sat down on the nearest cot, while Madam Pomphrey examined him. Dumbledore waited tolerantly. After the warning from Remus not long earlier, Albus had told Poppy to be ready.

"Well Severus, only five broken ribs, some stab wounds and by the looks of things a headache," Poppy muttered, as Severus nodded. She hated treating Severus like this, but of only to get the point across to Albus, she understood the work that was needed, but no man should have to injure these wounds.

"Right, drink this." She handed him a potion, which he swiftly drank. The affects were quick to take affect. Poppy cleaned the stab wounds and stemmed the bleeding. The broken ribs were healed with a few spells, so the pain in his lungs eased. Poppy stood back proud of her work, signalling she was done.

"Thank you Poppy," Dumbledore spoke.

"It's not a problem Headmaster, at least I was warned before hand…for a change," the mediwitch responded.

Professor Snape looked up when he heard this. _They had been warned. HOW?_

"If there is nothing else Severus needs," Dumbledore asked. "We must be going."

"Professor Snape is free to go," she answered. "But if you suffer any pain, come back here immediately."

Professor Snape and the Headmaster left the infirmary, walking quickly to Dumbledore's office. Nothing was said as they walked, but they both realised the conversation they were about to have, would change everything.

They stepped into his office, the pressure on Professor Snape was too much.

"They killed her parents," the words flowed before he could stop himself.

Dumbledore sighed. "I had hoped it had been an accident," he waved his wand and a bottle of firewiskey appeared with two glasses.

"No tea Albus?" Severus asked.

"I believe this conversation requires some thing a little stronger," as he poured out two glasses.

Severus drank his in one go. _Gods I needed that, _he thought. "Albus can I ask how you knew I would require Poppy's services?"

"Ah," Albus paused, sipping his drink. "I had a brief visit from Remus about half an hour before you arrived."

Severus coughed, realising that he hadn't eaten since lunchtime. Drinking on an empty stomach, was not a good idea. Snape also waved his wand, uttered a few words so a plate of sandwiches appeared. He ate without wasting a crumb.

Dumbledore carried on "It seems that Hermione Granger had a premonition. Scaring Remus half to death, he came straight over here telling me what had happened, explaining Hermione knew that you were in danger and would need help. I only informed Poppy as a precaution and it seems I was correct in doing so."

By now the plate of sandwiches had disappeared. Professor Snape was no longer hungry. His mind ticking over with everything Albus had said. "Hermione predicted I was injured," a slight amazement in his voice.

"I only know what Remus could tell me, which wasn't all that much. Hermione was in a state over what she had seen, so I gave Remus a potion to calm her. I am hoping she is asleep," he sipped his firewiskey again.

"Albus, Voldermort arranged the death of her parents. He's revelling in the triumph. He hopes that with Hermione distracted, Mr Potter will crumble. As everybody knows Miss Granger is the intelligence of the three," he spoke seriously.

"What I am concerned with, is what Voldermort will do when he realises that Miss Granger is unharmed from the whole incident." He paused. "At least unharmed in the way he wishes." Dumbledore sighed again, finishing his firewiskey.

They both contemplated what they could do next. Realising time was of the essence.

"What if we were to bring Hermione here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus…What are you thinking of?" Severus responded, realising that Albus was as sneaky as any Slytherin.

"I have an idea," Albus answered almost casually. "But it requires she be hidden from everybody, including Harry."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "I trust this will include immense deception."

"You and I will be the main conspirators," Albus said.

"Then you realise that anything that we plan, must happen now," Snape shifted in his chair.

Albus became serious. "Nothing must be left. No trace…"

Realising that Dumbledore was deadly serious. "I understand. Although what shall we say to Remus?"

"I have an idea," Albus paused. "The potion I gave Hermione should keep her asleep for a long time yet. All we need to do is remove her from headquarters."

"When shall we leave?" Severus asked.

"I think now, would be as good a time as any," Dumbledore responded.

Within minutes they had apparated. The house was in darkness. _Where is Remus? _Snape thought. _He should be protecting her._

"Remus are you there?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus winced as Albus called out. _There goes the element of surprise._

He made his way upstairs, walking slowly into her room. Her scent had invaded the whole space, she was on the bed sleeping. Professor Snape cast a few spells and all her belongings were packed and shrunk in a matter of moments. Severus put them in his pocket. Now all he had to do was to move her, he lent closer, wrapping his arms around her clothed form, slowly but surely picking her up. She felt light as a feather in his arms, Ensuring that nothing had been left behind, he proceeded down the stairs. She made no sound while she was carried.

Dumbledore waited in the hallway, it wasn't long before Severus came down with Hermione wrapped in his arms. Professor Snape watched as the headmaster produced a quill. They both touched the portkey, feeling the familiar tug at the navel. Severus held on tight to his charge, not wanting to lose the intimate bond. Within moments they had appeared in Dumbledore's office. Both letting out a sign of relief, the silence was interrupted by a knock on the headmasters door.

"Albus, are you in there?" An unmistakable Scottish accent called out.

"Upstairs," Albus gestured, giving him a few moments. "Enter Minerva," his tone changed altogether.

Snape watched the whole encounter from upstairs, Hermione still in his arms. He had tried not to laugh, as Dumbledore was caught by Professor McGonagall. But Dumbledore smoothed his way out of any situation. He felt Hermione shift in his arms, muttering a few words to sooth her, she seemed to settle again. It was then that Severus managed to look around. Behind him was a chaise long, which he placed Hermione's sleeping form. He crouched next to her, inhaling the scent, it was intoxicating. _Remus was correct. She draws a man like a moth to a flame._ Severus sighed, _no matter how much I want her, I realise she will never want me. _He stroked her cheek, an act of tenderness reserved only for the most private of moments.

Hermione lent into his hand, mumbling, "Ssssseeeevvvvveeeerrrruuussss."

He quickly stepped back in panic, _now look what you have done, woken her up at the worst time._ He cursed himself, but breathed a sigh of relief as she slept on. Professor Snape resisted the urge to touch her again, he retreated back to the open door. Hearing what seemed to be the end of the conversation.

Dumbledore watched Professor McGonagall leave his office, letting out sigh of relief as the door closed.

"You can come down now Severus." Dumbledore spoke as he sat down.

He walked down the stairs while at the same time, suppressing the grin on is face. Having just watched Dumbledore being brow beaten by Professor McGonagall, that alone was amusing. But now plans needed to be made, they both sat down in silence to consider the options.

Hermione stirred on the chaise long, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. A yawn escaped from her lips. For the first time she had a decent sleep, without any dreams. But instead of feeling refreshed, Hermione felt even worse, the lack of sleep over the last seven days had really taken its toll. As she stifled another yawn, her surroundings became apparent. So was the discomfort she was now suffering. As she made to stand she felt slightly woozy, holding on the chaise long for support, while the feeling passed. Hermione felt suddenly alone.

_This is not my room, _she thought. _But I am still my clothes from earlier._ Voices could be heard from outside the room, she crept to the doorway trying not to make much noise.

"Hermione Granger must die," an unseen voice spoke.

With that she collapsed in fear to the floor.


	7. Ties That Bind

First of all. I need to apologise for the 5 month gap in these chapters. I have written upto 16. But without a beta I am lost. So If any of you kind readers would like to beta. Let me know. Anyway read and review.

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Ties That Bind**

A fire flickered in the hearth casting shadows around the room. The early morning light just started to filter through the windows. Professor Snape stifled a yawn, it had been a long day and it was no where near to being over. He muttered a few words and a steaming mug of coffee appeared in his hands, taking a few sips allowing the caffeine to kick in. But at the same time a questioned begged to be asked.

"Where was Remus Lupin?"

"Ah I wondered when you would ask about that," Albus paused. "When I gave Remus the potion for Hermione, I asked him to go on a mission for me."

The huddled form cowered on the floor. Her mind filled with the inevitability of those last words. But at that moment Hermione's sensible side kicked in. She stood up and started to pace the room. _Come on Hermione. Think. _As she quickly assessed her situation, _what's the last thing I remember ? _

_Mr Lupin giving me a potion from Dumbledore._

_But then what?_

Hermione had no recollection of leaving her bed. Everything was back at Headquarters, _everything…_

_Where is my wand? _

Frantically she checked her clothing for her missing wand.

When Dumbledore finished speaking, he heard a noise from upstairs. "Ah, it seems Miss Granger is back with us," he glanced at Severus. "Hermione please come down," Albus called upstairs.

Hermione heard her name, left the sanctity of the room and edged down the stairs. She descended into the headmasters office. She noticed Professor Snape sitting calmly on a chair. While Dumbledore sat behind his desk, indicating to a chair in front of his desk.

"Have a seat Miss Granger, we have much to discuss."

She sat down, taking a few calming breaths to ease the confusion in her head. Hermione looked to her hands not wanting see his eyes.

"Please have some tea," Dumbledore indicated to a fresh cup. "You have nothing to fear Hermione."

She took the tea, more out of dread than Dumbledore's concern for her. Professor Snape watched the proceedings from the side. He could see the panic in Hermione's eyes, and he also noted how Dumbledore was skirting round the issue, of what she had obviously heard. It was Dumbledore who broke the silence.

"Remus told us, what happened to you Hermione. How you saw Professor Snape at his meeting,"

Hermione gasped, _that's why._

"Because of these actions, you are now a target by Voldemort and his Death eaters…He arranged for you parents death."

Hermione dropped her tea, she watched helpless as it shattered on the floor.

"I should have known."

Professor Snape stared at the young woman in front of him.

"There was nothing that you could have done, Miss Granger. Even I was unaware until I was called to the meeting,".

She had forgotten he was there, nearly jumping as he spoke.

"But it seems that another plan is afoot. Voldemort's aim was to encumber you enough, that you in turn would weaken Harry Potter," She tried to speak but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her. "He wants you out of the picture and I am entitled enough to give him what he wishes," Dumbledore looked at Hermione, piercing her with his glare.

"But why…My parents, they were innocents in all this. They had no idea, what was going on," tears streaming down her face in frustration.

Snape hoped this would ease her.

"Innocents they were, Hermione. But Voldemort has no cares or concerns for anyone that is caught in the war. He has no desires for them, his only wish is to win,"

"Hermione Granger you or shall I say your name must die," Albus paused. "We will help you create a new life, with your powers, away from Voldemort's glare. But to keep you safe, you will be a Professor here at Hogwarts."

Severus choked on his tea. "May I ask on which subject our new Professor will teach?"

"Ah yes, well I suppose I should reveal my plan," a smile appeared on his face.

"Professor Snape, meet your Potions Mistress."

"What!" both Hermione and Severus exclaimed.

"Calm down both of you. Would you at least let me finish?" Dumbledore pleaded. "As you know Severus, Remus Lupin has accepted the position the DADA teacher, but only on the condition it could be part time. So Severus I would like you help Remus in his teaching. By doing this I could not expect you to teach Potions full time, so Hermione will be helping you."

Any plans for revolt from either of them, were quashed by Dumbledore's words. Both saw the sense in what he said and kept quiet.

"Now Hermione you are more than qualified to teach any subject, as you could have passed your NEWTS a few years ago. But to make this more believable for your new identity, I would ask you to take your NEWTS over the next few weeks. I will oversee you and let you know of the results," Hermione nodded her life once again to be controlled. "The students will be returning home for the summer in the morning."

"Harry, can I see Harry?"

Albus sighed.

"As much as I would like to say yes, I would have to say no. Harry must believe you are dead. If he does not, how will anyone else."

She sat there, tears in her eyes, knowing that Dumbledore was wise in his words. _If Harry can be convinced, so can the others. _She thought. "What about the others…I mean the other order members. Will they be told of your plan?"

"Again I would have to say no. The only persons aware of this plan are currently in this room. It can be told to no other," Dumbledore spoke with all seriousness.

"I understand headmaster…If I am to be kept here, then where will I stay?" She asked.

"For now, you will live in rooms just off this office, you will be kept safe. Until we can arrange something more suited. You will find all your things including Crookshanks awaiting you," he pointed to a door at the back of his office. She got up to leave. "Before you retire, I would have you think on what I have told you. You will need a new Identity Hermione, for your own name will not be safe now. I need you to create your new life. I will ensure that anything left over from you old one is wrapped up, while your new one opened for anyone who wishes to look. Is there anything that needs to be completed?"

"Yes headmaster," she handed him a crumpled letter from her pocket. "Monies left over from the sale of my parents' house and business need to be transferred to Gringotts. I had only just managed to open a vault in my name. I would appreciate if you ensure that those monies are transferred to a new vault in my new name."

"Which would be?"

Severus leaned forward interested to hear what name she had chosen. _The name is everything_ he thought.

She thought about her response. "Elizabeth Olwyn shall be my name, for those that wish to find me," she walked out of the room, her head held high.

Severus stifled a laugh. _Elizabeth Olwyn, what an unusual choice._

"Well with that matter concluded I suggest we both go to bed," Dumbledore stood up from his chair Professor Snape also made to stand. "Severus, I trust that you have everything in order for your lessons?"

"Yes Albus, everything is in order for Miss Olwyn's lessons,"

"Goodnight Albus."

He bowed and left the room, walking swiftly down the staircase towards his private chambers. _What is he up to this time?_ He wondered.

Hermione entered her temporary rooms. As soon as the door closed behind her, she sunk to the floor in tears. Releasing all the pain, anger and resentment she had managed to keep bottled up. Time soon passed and the tears stopped flowing. Her face stained and puffy with tears, but feeling much better she stood up. Deciding now was the time to investigate her rooms.

She was greeted by a four poster bed, of which Crookshanks had made his home, her school trunk at the base of the bed. Along one side was a comfortable looking leather sofa sitting next to a fireplace. A doorway led to a modest bathroom with another door leading to the toilet. After a few minutes getting use to her surrounding, Hermione sat down on the bed, she absently stroked Crookshanks's fur, he purred in reply. Hermione opened her trunk and her bags looking for her nightclothes. Realising who ever packed them had done a thoroughly good job; she suddenly stopped in fear, _oh gods I hope he didn't pack these. That would mean he would have gone through my…S_he shook her head, clearing the thought. She unpacked her clothes, hanging up all the items that would crease, folding the smaller ones, her nightclothes were at the bottom. She pulled them out. _Well it's not much, but as Dumbledore said, only until something else can be arranged. _It took only ten minutes to unpack everything, when she rifled through her trunk, removing her school uniform, as it would not be required any longer. Now she remembered that shopping had been very useful indeed. Her school texts sat at the bottom of the trunk, flicking through them she found her favourite text, **_Most Potent Potions by Severus Snape_** all the others were put back in the trunk. _If I am going to be teaching his class I had better brush up on the subject._ With a smile on her face she went back in to the bathroom and ran a bath, pouring in various oils, within minutes the tub was full of bubbles, a heady scent enticed her and in moments her clothes were on the side and she had slipped into the hot bath.

Sliding in even further.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh."

It seemed that in no time, the water had started to cool, the bubbles had all but disappeared. Only then did she comprehend, that she had no idea where the towels were. _Oh bugger._ She thought. _You should have planned for this before you got in. Now you have a choice, you can make a run for it, while hoping to find a towel and dripping water everywhere or you can just hope that the towels just magically appear._ As she prepared for the mad dash, she noticed a pair of fluffy towels on the chair. _They weren't there before_. She shook her head. _I am obviously losing it. I just didn't notice them._

With in two steps Hermione was wrapped in those towels, one round the head and the other round her body, walking back into the bedroom, she collapsed on the bed picking up the book she chosen earlier, Hermione settled down to read. It wasn't until a few hours later that she drifted to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had been sitting in his chair admiring the fire, a large brandy in both hands. His mind was thinking again to her, how she murmured his name when he touched her. A shiver travelled down his spine. In the weeks since he had originally looked after to her, his thoughts of her had grown. It was tormenting him, but after years of being a Death eater, this was nothing new. At least that is what he told himself.

When he thought back to the last meeting, the sinister laughter from Voldemort and his companions echoed through his mind. He finished the last of his brandy and went to get the Pensieve, there was something he needed to check. Coming back a few moments later, he placed the Pensieve on the table. With the memories at the forefront of his mind, he touched his wand to his head, pulling away the familiar silvery strand, which he touched to the Pensieve. Snape repeated this a few more times, until all relevant thoughts were now contained. Then he entered the memory.

Everything was so clear, especially from a different perspective. He watched, as the other him went through the motions, watched as he was questioned by the Dark Lord and then the torment began. Moving to the other side he looked round. It wasn't until the screams of pain he saw what he was looking for. Through the line of trees, he saw a figure, partially hidden by a tree that was watching the proceedings. Her face was that of horror. He stood there transfixed, as Hermione watched from the other side of the tree line, but she quickly moved away, fading from sight. Severus sighed. _If she saw this in a dream, but was actually there. We have bigger problems than I thought._


	8. A Light In The Darkness

**Chapter eight: A Light in the Darkness**

Hermione only woke up, because Crookshanks was licking her face, raising her arms to protect her from the sudden intrusion.

"Alright Crookshanks, I'll get up."

Hermione rose from the bed dragging the sheets with her.

_There's no need to get snotty about it, I'm hungry and you need to let me out._

"I am not snotty."

_Yes you are, especially this morning. Are you going to let me out or do I make a mess in the corner?_

"For Gods sake Crookshanks! can you at least give me five minutes peace?"

Hermione went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. The headache she had developed was pounding; she gritted her teeth through the pain whilst tending her hair. A few charms later it was up in a loose plait. Now thoroughly dry she walked back into the other room to choose her clothes for the day. Hermione had just pulled on a white shirt when Crookshanks intruded again;

_This corner is looking very nice you know._

Hermione screamed in frustration; she stomped over to the doorway and wrenched the door open. "Go on get out!"

A voice so familiar, dripped with sarcasm. "My Miss Granger, you had not invited me in. How could I possibly get out?"

Hermione turned to face him, totally forgetting that she had yet to finish dressing.

_Oh no, not him anyone but him, _her inner voice screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape had not slept well as his mind was too occupied to allow him peace. He could not fathom how a witch such as Hermione could get past his resolve. In his frustration he got out of bed; the first signs of a headache were appearing. Professor Snape strode across the room and entering his private stores he removed the correct vial and downed the contents in one. _Another day another headache _he thought, rubbing his temples to relieve the immediate discomfort. Looking at the time he noted that it was still 6:30am and sighed; today would be the last breakfast with the students before they went home. Then he would be confined with the Gryffindor know it all. For the first time in a while, Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, smiled.

An hour later Snape was in the great hall with the other Professors at the last breakfast of term. All the students sat and ate their food with vigour; they were all looking forward to going home. Harry and Ron were busy chatting away both looking forward to seeing their best friend again. After finishing his food, Professor Dumbledore gave his good luck speech to all the students, wishing them well for the summer. Eventually the students were dismissed and they quickly vanished from sight soon to be well on the way to Hogsmeade station.

Once the halls were empty Professor Snape took his yearly walk around the quiet corridors. He enjoyed this part of the year; the silence that descended the school was quite refreshing and therapeutic. For the first time this year Severus could cease being the Potions Master and be himself, a side that very few ever got to see. _Only one more obstacle to go, _he thought, as he made his way to the staff room for the final staff meeting of the year, although boring as hell, it was a necessary evil. He walked through the door to find his usual seat empty, _at least my reputation allow me certain pleasures,_ he thought, as he was the last member of staff to arrive.

On seeing his Potions Master the Headmaster quickly brought the meeting to order. "Excellent, excellent, well everybody if we can start this final meeting. I imagine most of us have holiday destination to get to."

The Professors became quiet, the holiday brochures they had been showing around, were now tucked away. Severus quickly sat down, glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner. The clock always kept time, the pendulum continuously swinging from side to side marking its passage.. However slow it felt, Severus could always lose himself to the ticking of the old clock, even now he could sense that his heart beat slowed to match that of the pendulum. But over the course of the meeting even he had to add to the various opinions. The sharing of information about the students and any concerns, had always been the longest part of the meeting and yet the most vital. They broke for a round of tea and biscuits although everyone was looking at the door to leave and be finally on holiday. Dumbledore announced his plans for next year.

"I have asked Remus Lupin to come back to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts," the staff sat quietly. "He has accepted the position on the condition that he would only teach half of the classes. Now for this to work I have asked Professor Snape to teach half of Remus's classes, in turn we will have a new Professor taking over some of the Potions classes."

Professor McGonagall spoke first. "Do you have anyone in mind, Albus?"

"In a matter a fact I do and she will be arriving soon. Her name is Elizabeth Olwyn," Dumbledore responded. "No doubt you will all meet her when she arrives. Now if there is no other business?"

Nobody said a word and the Professors left the room as quick as they could. Severus was as usual the last to leave, that way he avoided the rush. He had just made it to the

The door when a familiar Scottish accent spoke.

"Albus could I have a word," Professor McGonagall asked "You to Severus."

"Why of course," Albus beamed as he sat back down again, conjuring a pot of tea and biscuits.

The Potions Master cursed. _May your children be blessed with the knowledge of a giant. _"You called, Professor," he sat himself down in his still warm chair, all the time resisting the urge of the clock.

"Albus, let me get this right. The Defence against the Dark arts post has changed _again_. Now don't mind me; I thought that Remus was a very good teacher. But how will the parents take this news. He left in so much of a hurry, when the news broke out about his condition. Is it wise to have him back again? And who is this woman taking over from Severus. I have never heard of her…Please tell me you have at least interviewed her?"

_Oh here we go, _Severus thought.

Albus merely smiled at the notion, while he handed Severus a freshly poured cup of tea.

"You haven't, have you. Albus how many times do I have to tell you! In all these years and I don't think any of us have had an interview,"

Albus continued to smile "Well I like to think that I'm a good judge of character and anyway Severus performed the necessary deed."

The Potions Master coughed into his tea, glancing at the headmaster who was smiling.

Minerva looked toward her colleague. "Is this true?"

_Is innuendo all Albus ever thinks about? I'll get you back for this don't you worry, _he thought as he replaced the tea cup back on the saucer. "Of course Minerva, I Interviewed Mistress Olwyn and I found her," Severus paused, staring at the headmaster, "more than adequate for the position."

"Well I'm sure that if Severus found her acceptable. Then I will trust your judgement Albus," Minerva rose and left the staff room.

Albus munched on a biscuit. Severus finished his tea, returning the cup and saucer to the small tray, he waited a brief moment to see if Albus would speak.

"You know they say revenge is a dish best served cold," a hint of sarcasm to his tone.

"And I have every faith in you Severus, that you will enjoy each moment," Albus replied with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

With that Severus made up his mind to go and meet his new Potions mistress, leaving Albus alone with his smile. Now that the school was empty of students they could at least escape Dumbledore's office and venture around the school grounds. At this time of year Hogwarts became a place of solitude, the idea of peace and quiet was enough to ease some of the tension away.

The stairwell was unlocked and Severus took the steps two at a time. He knocked on the door to Headmasters office _just to make sure._ There was no answer, so he placed his left palm against the door, closing his eyes he took a calming breath and focused his mind. It was like looking directly through the door, on the other side was an empty office with a discreet doorway hidden by the stairs. Behind which was a female presense.

Severus opened the door and entered the empty office, taking a few more steps he found himself at the door to her chambers only to have it wrenched open. A few strong words spoken and her Kneazle darted out of the room. Snape took in the sight before him. She was standing in only a white shirt, her legs bare and smooth. Snape's mind froze in a panic, unfortunately his mouth did not.

"My Miss Granger, you had not invited me in. How could I possibly get out?"

_That's it intimidate her with your sarcasm. Have you no idea how to treat a woman, _his mind bellowed.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, dumbfounded, as her Potions master stood before her in his robes.

"Professor Snape," she stammered. "I wasn't expecting visitors just yet."

"Obviously, otherwise you would be dressed," hiding the enjoyment of her apparent distress. _There you go shooting your mouth off again, will you just shut up for one moment and think about this, _he screamed silently at himself..

"Oh," looking down she realised exactly what Severus had meant. "Forgive me Professor, if you could give me a moment?" She dashed back into her quarters retrieving a skirt and a pair of boots, stopping only for a moment to ease the pounding headache. But composing herself, she walked through the door.

Severus Snape lent against the stairwell, waiting for Hermione to finish dressing. _You realise that your mouth is working all on it's own, she will never love you for your intellect at this rate, _his mind cursed.

"You don't think I know that already," Snape muttered under his breath to himself. "Infernal Griffindor."

Hermione Granger waited patiently by the door. _He's seen you half dressed, now don't panic. He's probably forgotten all about it,_ Hermione thought to herself. _Ok now he is talking to himself. You've done it this time._

A discreet cough roused Severus from his overloaded mind, _God I need a drink._

"I take it that you are ready now, Miss Granger?"

"Yes I am thank you. Forgive my outburst. I was losing my temper with Crookshanks and you saw the rough end of it," _he'll think your insane, talking to your pet. Could you not think of anything else to say? _Hermione strained a smile, the headache beginning to tax her fragile temper.

"I should have made my presence felt, a bit sooner," He muttered to the floor. _Did you just apologise. By Merlin's Balls, were doomed, doomed I say._

_----------------------------------_

Severus Snape led Hermione down the stairs. She felt relieved to be out of her rooms, the breeze through the corridors refreshed her somewhat, her temper subsiding the further she walked.

Snape turned to her," Have you eaten?"

"No not yet, but I'm not very hungry,"

Snape changed tack, having no idea why he felt so nervous, thinking that idle conversation may ease the situation he turned to her, "All the students have now left, so we have Hogwarts all to ourselves. Albus would like you to start your NEWTS later on this week. I take it that you have no objections?"

"None, what so ever," Hermione paused. "Professor Snape as I am unable to see Madam Pomphrey could I ask for a headache potion?"

The Professor stopped in his tracks, slightly dumbfounded. _She's asking for help, you idiot. Answer her _he thought. "Yes of course. Follow me."

The few minutes they spent walking the hallways was in silence. Neither knew what to say to each other and the tension was becoming unbearable. As they arrived at his classroom, Severus lowered the wards protecting it and walked through.

"Please sit down, I will back momentarily," _Stay calm, stay calm._

Snape walked in to his stores cupboard, uttered a few words. The wall vanished, but only for Hermione and Severus, had anyone else been in the room they would not have noticed. Severus entered his private lab and in the darkness he went straight to his potions stores. _Headaches were only the first sign,_ he remembered.

Hermione sat on one of the stools; it was well worn and comfortable. She sighed; _no longer will I take lessons in this room. _She allowed her eyes to take in the room not noticing till then how dark the classroom was compared with the rest of the school. Straining to see in the darkness made her headache worse.

"I wish it was brighter in here," she mumbled.

The Professor walked back into his empty classroom, just as the lights increased. Hermione was still sitting on the stool, no wand in her hand. Puzzled he walked towards her.

"This should help," Severus slipped the vial into her hand.

To Hermione, the touch of his hand, this exchange, was soft and yet quick. The vial, was clasped in her hand. Severus watched her pause, _why has she stopped_?_ If you have a headache you take a potion._ He pulled another stool across and sat down. Severus could see himself reaching the vial to remove the stopper and guiding the vial to her lips. He snapped out of his thoughts as he watched the vial touch her mouth. Her lips rose for the first drops from the vial, they caught and nestled on her lip, _kiss her, she won't mind. You'll never get this close again. _He cursed himself for the thought and pulled his feelings back into order. As Hermione passed the vial back she grazed his hand. Shocked at the intrusion Severus knocked empty vial to the floor. The sound of shattering glass echoed around the walls.

"Damn and blast."

Hermione giggled, breaking the tension. "I have heard worse language Professor Snape, especially from Fred and George Weasley."

"Please do not compare me to those two…"A hint of bitterness in his tone. He withdrew his wand, about to utter the correct word for cleaning.

"Scourgify."

The shattered vial disappeared from the floor. Professor Snape reined in his excitement, retaining the image of a composed teacher.

"Miss Granger when on earth did you learn wandless magic?"

"I honestly do not know Professor. Everything has crept up on me."

"Well I think it's about time that we learn how good you are. Miss Granger would you indulge me?"

Hermione slipped off the stool. "What would you like me to do?"

"Try a spell," Severus asked,

Hermione had just pulled out her wand.

"Without the wand, Miss Granger."

She put her wand down on the table, trying to think what to cast.

"Any time today Miss Granger, I have eight weeks to train you, at this rate the students should be back soon."

All the spells Hermione had learned over the past six years had now evaporated. Her mind had gone blank, s_omething simple, come on think girl. _

Professor Snape watched with fascination, his best student stood there thinking. _For gods sake pick a spell._ He was about to ask her again to hurry up, when she moved. Hermione raised a hand, muttered one word and a small light appeared to resting in her palm. Severus kept his composure, hiding any trace of surprise.

"Well done Miss Granger. Although next time I suggest not taking so long, battles do not tend to have intervals," his sarcasm dripped off every word.

"Nox," Hermione muttered.

As all the lights in the dungeon went out including the one she carried. Snape lit his wand and walked over. Annoyed for her lack of control.

Professor Snape spoke with his usual condemnation. "Miss Granger it is obvious to me that you need to learn some control. While you can do wandless magick, you lack any focus. Which will take a lot of practice to improve, but not impossible."

Hermione took the barrage of words, but before she could think was struck by wave of nausea.

Snape was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Professor Dumbledore walked into potions classroom, a smile across his face.

"Ah good your both together, Hermione could I borrow you a moment?"

Albus walked Hermione out into the hallway. He handed her a parchment.

"Go ahead" Severus dismissed them both with a curt wave of his hand.

"That contains a list of when your NEWT exams will start and at what time. You will note the first one will be on Wednesday morning."

Hermione looked at the list, her first exam was Potions. Severus wanting to give them time to talk crept into the hallway.

Is that what you meant… those lines were difficult to understand.

Albus saw his Potions Master creep into the hallway "Now I think it's only fair, that we give Hermione time to revise."

Severus stifled a laugh. "I hardly think she needs more time to learn subjects, that she has known back to front for years."

Hermione took the thinly veiled compliment and wondered at it. "I would appreciate the time, Professor. Is it possible to go to the library?"

"Of course, Madam Pinch is on holiday, so I only request you put the library back in the same condition you find it as Madam Pinch will bend my ear if it's not how she left it. Severus I trust you can work your teaching around her new timetable?"

"I have other matters to attend to, planning my new lessons is one of them," Snape shut the door in their faces.

Before Hermione could offer any help, the headmaster distracted her by steering her away from the door and walking with her down the corridor.

"Now how are you accommodations, I trust you slept well?"

"Yes I did thank you, But…"

"You would like to know when a more permanent room will be available?" the headmaster smiled. "We will find you somewhere you can be sure… Now go to the library."

Albus Dumbledore ushered his student toward the library and with a chuckle he made his way back to his office.


	9. Elizabethan Dreams

Thank you all for being so patient on this story. Please read and review.

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine: Elizabethan Dreams**

Harry, Ron and Ginny got off the Hogwarts Express. Their time on the train quickly evaporated, soon enough everyone had changed and was now looking for their parents on the platform. Amongst the crowds they could make out Mrs Weasley with Fred and George, waving at them. They managed to catch their attention. Fred and George were able to gather all the trunks, putting them on trolleys. The conversation was short and sweet, but it had been agreed that Harry would go to Grimmauld place, after spending time with the Dursleys. Ron meanwhile would go home and then meet Harry at headquarters where they would spend the rest of the summer. As they all walked through the barrier, Harry could see the Dursleys waiting impatiently for him. Mrs Weasley gave him a hug, while Ginny blushed as she stared at the floor. Both Fred and George accosted Harry before he could protest, taking him to his Aunt and Uncle. Harry attempted to wave goodbye to Ron, as the twins unhanded him. While his Aunt and Uncle just glared at him, Harry said hello, but was ignored. _It's nice to know that after all these years, some things never change_ he thought. He noticed Dudley wasn't with them, as he was told to get in the car. Looking back out of the rear window Harry could see his friends waving goodbye, for a moment he imagined that Hermione was also there waving with the others.

"Will you stop looking out of the car, your drawing attention to yourself," Mr Dursley muttered.

Harry did as he was told, knowing full well that his stay with his aunt and uncle would be cut short. _Things don't change at all_, a faint smile on his lips.

-------------------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks Hermione was found either in the library revising or sitting her written and practical exams. It was hard work, but somehow Hermione work her way through along with the numerous headaches, backaches and cramps, only now and then breaking to have some food or sleep. Crookshanks had decided to steer well clear of his mistress after watching her hunched over textbooks one day. He had tried to get her to relax, but only managed to knock over a pot of ink. Scalded by her screams he had run outside to do some hunting. When it was all over, there was a sigh of relief all round.

Severus had spent his unexpected break planning his lessons for next year. His position of DADA teacher had actually given him a flash of inspiration. Teaching potions was classed by some as a standard, but very disciplined subject. With Potter's DA still going on, he was intrigued by how much they had actually accomplished and whether he could use it to his advantage. On the whole this kept him busy during the day and at night he read various books to keep his mind occupied. There were some potions brewing carefully in his private lab that only now and then needed his attention. Overall it had worked out quite well. But tomorrow he would start his training with her, after he sent her an owl requesting her presence in the great hall at 10am. Severus sighed, as much as thoughts and dreams would torment him he would have to work through them and quickly. He finished the snifter of brandy and crawled into bed.

It was early Saturday morning when Hermione rubbed her eyes, feeling exhausted but not sleepy, she crawled out of bed and walked into a cool shower to relieve tiredness. She brushed her hair repeatedly to smooth out any knots, and though Hermione had lost her bushy unmanageable tangles, her new hairstyle still needed work to keep neat. Picking out a summer dress in a deep red colour, she dressed quickly as her normal headache roused itself. Somehow she managed to work through these headaches, never asking her Potions Master for the requisite Headache Potion again. After working through them the last two weeks she figured that they were a side effect of her new powers. _With great power comes great responsibility_.

Crookshanks had woken up when his mistress unceremoniously crawled out of bed, he groaned with unhappiness as he tried to hide under the covers.

"Morning!" Hermione beamed as she came out of the bathroom

A faint meowing could be heard from underneath the covers, as she quickly found her beloved Kneazle and tickled his fur, he meowed again.

"Morning."

_Is it, I could have sworn it was still dark._

"Come on its time to get up, the sun is shining and the birds are singing,"

Crookshanks leapt out of her hands on to the floor. _You're doing this for revenge aren't you?_

"You have no idea," she smiled under her breath.

Hermione left her small rooms, headache thumping behind her eyes. She headed for the grounds. The Sun had just peaked over the Forbidden Forest its gaze looked fondly over the land. Walking out into the sunshine Hermione felt much better a cooling breeze ruffled her neat hair. The stress of the exams had now passed, now all she needed to do was help write the lesson plans for her classes and master all her newfound powers. _Not much then_ she sighed. Hermione roamed the grounds allowing her feet to lead the way, lost in the beauty of Hogwarts on a summer's day.

Professor Snape left his private rooms somewhat earlier than usual-after another restless nights sleep, he decided that laying in bed hoping that sleep would come back was not an option. Once again it was all down to _Her_. The two weeks planning his DADA lessons had occupied him to a point, but now that was done his subconscious decided to reassert its self, leaving his mind and emotions in turmoil.

As his stomach rumbled he realised it was too early for breakfast in the Great Hall and he did not relish the idea of entering the kitchens with all those house elves fussing to get anything he wanted. Severus decided instead to walk the grounds; nobody else would be up at this hour so he would have the place to himself for a while. He left the dungeons and made his way to the main entrance, he opened the door to the grounds the sun blinded him, taking a moment to adjust his eyes Severus carried on with his walk.

Dumbledore watched the two people from his window. Although Hermione was here for her protection and if his friend happened to well… _Anything is possible_ Dumbledore mused. Albus knew full well that the chances of Severus finding a partner were slim; his part in the war would mean he could never get close to anyone for fear of exposure. Normally he would never allow a Student/ Professor relationship. But the situation had changed significantly. The only thing that preventing the both of them from getting together was each other stubbornness, to see what was plainly in front of them.

Hermione turned a corner in her wanderings, passing a part of the school she had never noticed before. It blended in with the rest of the school seamlessly and yet Hermione had no memory of this building or at least taking any class inside it. She racked her brain to see if anything came to mind. Not even in her favourite book could she recall this part of the school. Something about it intrigued her and it felt like a puzzle crying out to be solved.

Snape continued on his walk through the grounds his stomach eased somewhat but lurched again when he saw Hermione walking ahead. She slipped from view as she turned a corner before him. Picking up the pace he followed-interested as to why she would be out this early in the morning. Stopping at the corner, hesitant about giving himself away. As Severus waited he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. _What would she say if she found out you were following her. I wouldn't imagine the words "thank you very much Professor" would be included._ Her perfume caught his senses, closing his eyes and letting out a small groan of pleasure, his mind finally caught up with his body. _What the hell do you think you are doing? Pull yourself together man. Call yourself a Potions Master; you're no good even to mop the floor. Snap out it._

"Professor!"

Snape on hearing his formal title quickly adjusted his clothes making them more formal and stepped from behind the corner.

"Miss Granger. How may I be of assistance?" he asked sarcastically, while trying to ignore the dress she was wearing.

"I thought you were meant to be using my new name," Hermione spoke a little too seriously.

_Merlin's balls, you can't even keep your mind in check._

She beamed at him dropping the formal tone from a moment ago. "I was wondering if you know what this building was," indicating to the small building in front of her.

By tearing his eyes from her body and looking past her he saw nothing more than the school. "Miss Granger…Miss Olwyn either you have gone delusional or you need some sleep. But I see nothing out of the ordinary," his tone all too indifferent to her.

Hermione regained her puzzled look; she could see a building that Professor Snape could not. _This is really strange_, as she headed towards her Professor and passed him. Severus was curious to know what was going on as Hermione turned back round to face the school, he took in the view again and noted that nothing had changed.

"Professor Snape, would you mind looking again?" she asked. "As I can clearly see another building over there."

Severus sighed and looked again. _This is ridiculous._ "Miss Olwyn there is no other building,"

Hermione walked directly to her Potions Master, taking his hand to lead him to building.

"Miss Granger! How dare you…" A building was now directly in front of him. Snatching his hand from her he rubbed his eyes. _I must be tired. A building cannot just appear when it wants to._

Noticing her old Professor stop mid-sentence she released his hand just before he snatched it back. Watching him rub his eyes she asked again. "Professor can you see the building?"

Not wanting to admit he could, but also not wanting to lie to her he spoke tersely, "Yes I can."

While she wandered around the building, Snape stood back and watched his surroundings. The building was the same height as the double corridor it was attached to and the width of a good size classroom. Windows encased the building letting in plenty of light; from the outside there seem to be no visible door, so he could only assume that the entrance was from inside the Hogwarts corridors. Snape vaguely remembered being told that Hogwarts changed to meet its needs, back then he thought nothing of it. Now he wasn't so sure.

_Why now? And why is Hermione the only one to see it? _He thought to himself.

She peered through the windows, trying to glimpse inside, but they were so dirty she could barely make anything out.

"Professor, how do we get in?"

"I would imagine from the inside."

"Of course!"

Severus watched as Hermione sprinted passed him. "Miss Granger, I do not think that it is appropriate for you to…" he realised she had run to far to hear him. _Oh gods now I will have to go after her _he stalked back into the castle. _Today is going to be a long day _he groaned inwardly.

Professor Snape eventually caught up with her-as she clutched the side of her body. His eyes wondered over her bent double and panting with the exertion from the sudden sprint. Severus paused to clear his mind. "Miss Olwyn we really are going to have to improve your fitness. If running that small a distance tires you, then I hate to think what a war would do."

_He's saying I'm unfit!_

"Well it's obviously an issue that needs correcting… Miss Granger, as I said before you ran off. Breakfast will be served shortly and then your lessons will begin. You cannot afford to run around, wasting energy better spent elsewhere," he tried to speak with authority.

Dumbledore spoke with morning cheerfulness. "Ah children, together again I see."

"Morning Headmaster," Hermione responded.

"I thought you should know Breakfast is ready, Hermione would you allow me the honour of escorting you?" Albus smiled as he spoke.

"Why thank you Headmaster," she took his arm.

Severus was left following Albus and Hermione, keeping his displeasure to himself.

They all made there way to the Great Hall, where a small table was set for three. The food appeared just after they sat down, which they each tucked into. Snape poured himself a black coffee as he watched the other two eat. He enjoyed the small silence, while he mentally went through his lesson plans.

"Headmaster…"

Dumbledore interrupted. "Please call me Albus. You are on the staff now, so the formalities are no longer required."

Hermione sipped her drink. "Sorry. Albus while walking this morning, I noticed an addition to the school."

"You mean the Elizabethan building just off the corridor, I met you two in," he looked at Severus and Hermione. "You should know Severus,"

Professor Snape drank some more coffee "If you mean about the school and its ever changing needs, then yes I know about that."

Hermione looked puzzled.

"If you wouldn't mind informing Hermione, while I carry on eating, these eggs are very good you know," a knowing twinkle in Dumbledore's eye.

_What is he up to?_ Severus wondered. "What I am about to tell you cannot be found in any book Miss Granger," Professor Snape paused.

There was a flash of disappointment on her face.

"Hogwarts School was created many years ago by the four houses. But before any stone was laid they all agreed that this school, would alter in relation to what was required at the time," He paused to sip his coffee. "You remember that the first years always complain because they can never find where they are going. That the stairs change and that doors are not always what they seem to be."

Hermione nodded while finishing her toast, eager to hear more.

"That is a side effect of the powerful magick used," Professor Snape continued.

"Or Rowena's sense of humour," Albus interrupted. "What Severus is saying is that the Elizabethan building would not have appeared unless Hogwarts thought it necessary. Now seeing as the only people in school are those sitting round this table. Severus and I have never needed a separate building, as all our needs are currently met," Dumbledore stalled taking slightly more that needed to sip his tea. "It would seem that the building appeared for you Hermione. So I believe your accommodation problem may have answered itself."

_The school can decide who, what and where? I now have a permanent home. Oh gods. What am I going to do next? _She thought to herself.

"Now before you go to look at your new quarters, I suggest you continue with your lessons for today and then any spare time can be used to tidy your rooms," Dumbledore smiled. "If you are both done I have some serious work to get on with, so I will leave you two to carry on," Dumbledore retreated from the Great Hall.

"Are you finished Miss Granger?"

"Yes I am thank you."

The table cleared its self of all the dirty plates and cups.

"I suggest we start," Severus got up from the chair and walked away from her. "Now we both know you can do wandless magick, but that needs control and focus. You have a sense of where people are and you can read thoughts. Is their anything I have missed?"

"Well I can talk with Crookshanks, oh and I had a chat with a school owl not that long ago," she responded a little too eagerly.

"You can talk to animals, interesting…" Severus paused as he turned to face her. "There is something else, something you obviously have not noticed. But as your most important asset, one you can use," he moved toward her.

"What do you mean Professor Snape?"

A curious look on her face, Hermione had no clue what the Professor was talking about.

_By the gods, she has no idea. Well this could prove enlightening_ he tried to hide the smirk but failed.

_Why is he smiling, I don't understand _she thought, as the Potions Master walked ever closer.

"Miss Granger close your eyes," Severus commanded, knowing full well that she would do as was asked.

Taking a slow breath he crept up behind her still form. Severus hesitated, noting how the whole situation could turn into something altogether different. Her scent was strong from here and it took all his self-control and more from doing anything. Severus could hear her breathless gasps that were ever so faint, feeling his body respond in kind. Severus wanted so much to touch the young woman in front of him that slip of a summer dress could so easily fall to the floor.

_STOP. What ever it is that your currently thinking FORGET IT. You are to teach her, not seduce her, _his mind bellowed.

Hermione shut her eyes as she was asked. But it felt as if all her other senses kicked in. She felt her breath quicken, her heartbeat slightly faster and there was a definite tension in the air. Hermione knew that Severus was in the room, maybe that thought heightened the tension, she could not tell. A flash of red appeared in her mind, _LUST._ Hermione could feel it surround her; she wanted to turn around, to touch. But before she could do anything the colour changed to green. The tension that she had previously felt dissipated, the air feeling cool against her skin making her shiver.

"You can open your eyes now Miss Olwyn," spoke a distant voice.

Rubbing her arms to take off the chill, she opened her eyes. Professor Snape was at the other end of the room staring at the wall.

"Are you going to tell me what my important asset is Professor Snape?" Hermione called out.

_You could tell her you know, tell her the truth,_ his thoughts muttered "Your anonymity…" Severus paused." Hermione you have a name, I think now we should come up with a background to match. Do you not agree?"

"Yes Professor,"

"Good, now write this down."

Hermione called for some parchment and quills and began to take notes. Over the next two hours they worked to create her new persona. The Potions Master trawled through various wizarding books on Bloodlines, mentioning a few points that would be of use. As Soon as she was finished, Severus read through the detailed notes.

Satisfied he handled them back "Now all you have to do is learn them word for word."


	10. The Teller Of Tales

I apologise in the delay of this Chapter. I will endevour to get chapters up more frequently. But as any person knows real life can be a pain. Anyway Read and Review.

**Chapter ten: The Teller of Tales**

Two weeks soon disappeared for Ron and Harry, although the Dursleys had treated Harry with the usual distain, ignoring him at meals and pretty much any other time. He wondered that if they ignored him, would it not be classed as mistreatment? He banished the thought to the back of his mind while packing his trunk. Soon he would be home, as the Weasley's had offered to collect him on route to headquarters. Harry lugged his trunk down the stairs, going back for his broom and Hedwig's empty cage. He had let her out the night before, telling her where he could be found the next day, she hooted fondly as she swept out into the night. The following morning Harry waited in the front room along with his Aunt and Uncle. Dudley had gone out with his friends, to avoid the twins after what happened last time soon the time approached, a knock at the door interrupted the bitter silence. Harry stood up to answer the door, expecting Aunt Petunia at least to stop him, but she remained in her seat as if she was ignoring it. Seizing the opportunity, Harry answered the door. Sitting outside was a black shaggy dog, which he recognised immediately.

Leaping towards his Godson, Sirius pounced, licking Harry all over his face.

It was believed that ever since the Incident at the Department Of Mysteries. Sirius was dead, lost through the veil, never to be seen again. But then one day he turned up at Hogwarts barking frantically. Eventually captured, he was taken to Dumbledore's office, where the headmaster had verified who the large dog actually was. Sirius had come back alive, but trapped as his Animagus form.

Harry had been called up to the headmaster's office, where surprisingly reunited with his lost Godfather, it had been the happiest day of his life. But no one could quite work out how or why, this had happened to Sirius. All Harry cared about was that he was well.

Once Sirius had stopped licking his godson, he allowed him to remove a letter from his neck. Harry broke the seal on the letter, not unexpectedly it was from Dumbledore.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**It seems that your beloved pet Snuffles has missed you so very much, that he insisted on coming to meet you. Unable to restrain him any further I agreed. Have fun with him and I hope to see you as arranged.**_

_**Dumbledore.**_

Harry smiled as he led Snuffles back into the house, with Harry's school things already down the stairs all he had to do was carry them. So rubbing his hands together at the challenge Harry and Snuffles set to work.

When Ron arrived at headquarters with the rest of the family, a change in the plans had ensured they arrived earlier than expected and chaos soon descended on 12 Grimmauld Place. His mother soon set up in the kitchen, sorting out dinner while his father ushered Ginny and Ron upstairs with their belongings. Fred and George were still a work in their joke shop, so they would not arrive for a long time yet; No doubt with a batch of their latest concoctions.(this is a descriptive paragraph and yet you have a personal observation in it… who is making the observation? Ron or 'his mother' are mentioned but in the third person so the only person could be the author and that breaks the fourth wall a bit) Ron and Ginny quickly unpacked their trunks, making themselves at home. It wasn't long before Harry arrived with his things, a big black dog at his side. Arthur greeted Harry like a lost son, while at the same time stroking the dog at his side. Harry carried his trunk with help of Ron, while Ginny carried the Hedwig's cage and Harry's broom. Within no time Harry had settled at his home. Snuffles followed Harry everywhere he went, which was highly amusing to anyone else in the house, except Molly who shouted at Sirius each time he went in to the kitchen.

Eventually Harry, Ron, Ginny and Sirius all went out to the back garden, where they played with Sirius, until a shout from inside called them back in. As they stumbled back inside a forlorn Headmaster greeted them. Whilst outside had been laughing and giggling, the atmosphere inside had taken a turn for the worse, Molly was crying into a hankie, Arthur was doing his best to comfort her. Dumbledore's face was etched with sadness. Ginny and Ron looked questioningly at both their parents, seeking an answer to their tears.

Dumbledore looked at his students "Harry, Ginny and Ron… I suggest that you all sit down."

Molly pulled away from her husband, so she could see her children. Tears stained her face. "Albus, you can't tell them, they're too young,"

Harry, Ron and Ginny all sat down at the kitchen table, at their Headmaster's request, Sirius walked over to his Godson, resting his head in his lap.

Dumbledore looked at each of them in turn, returning his gaze to Harry. The silence seemed endless. Harry was becoming desperate.

"Will someone please tell us what is going on?"

Dumbledore spoke with utter sadness. "Hermione has died."

Molly collapsed again into tears, while Harry Ron and Ginny just stared dumfounded at Dumbledore. Each struggled to come to terms with what Dumbledore had said. Harry stood up, a mix of emotions on his face.

"When did this happen? How did this happen? I don't understand. She was meant to be here…_here…_waiting for us…"

A silence had descended on the kitchen. Ron held Ginny tightly, tears streamed down her face. Ron seemed to be in shock, his best friend and his unrequited love had died and there was nothing that he could of done to prevent it. _Why do I have to be so bloody useless,_ standing up Ron, bolted from the kitchen up the stairs to the room Hermione shared with Ginny. He threw himself on the bed, crushing the pillow under his form crying

Ginny cleared her throat, breaking the silence "Was it peaceful?"

Dumbledore slightly startled by the question looked up. "Yes… yes it was. I blame myself, I should have brought her back to Hogwarts."

Harry could see the pain in his eyes, remembering that look from before. When he had been told about Sirius, it choked him to recall such thoughts… But then again Sirius had come back. "Maybe, maybe Hermione could still come back," Harry muttered.

They all sat at the kitchen table for a long time. All but one was trapped in their person grief. Staring across at each other, yet no words were spoken. Albus sat there with the others, tears rolling down is face. To anyone else in the room it seemed that Albus had taken this particular death very personally. But secretly, he cried to conceal the fact he had lied to the very people; he swore to help. While trapped in his thoughts he realised how Severus felt, constantly lying to those close to him, so that the facade continued. Then and only then did Albus understand why Professor Snape did what he had to.

The silence continued, tea was sipped and tears were wiped away, with hands and tissues.

Harry just looked into Sirius's eyes, who sat obediently head in his lap. "What happens now?"

Dumbledore snapped out of his thoughts, wiped away a few stray tears. "Now… Now we carry on. We cannot allow this tragic incident to stop any plans we have. Voldermort must not be allowed to win, Harry, no matter what happens."

Harry stood up so fast that Sirius scuttled into a corner "You think that I don't understand that!"

Albus looked at the boy who lived. "The order will be informed of the change in circumstances as will the school…"

"The Order, the school! They won't miss her, love her like I," he looked toward his best friend and his sister "Like we did."

"An obituary has been placed in the Daily Prophet."

Harry kept pacing. "The Daily Prophet, Hermione hated that rag of a paper. She would never have allowed herself to be associated with it…"

"Harry," Dumbledore pleaded. Although it seemed that Harry was too much in a rant to care. Albus stood up and walked over to the grief stricken boy, holding out his arms to try and comfort him. "Harry… Hermione will not be walking through that door, she is never coming back and you harm yourself by thinking she will," Albus wrapped his arms around him.

"She _might, we could…"_," Harry whimpered into the headmaster's robes.

"I am afraid not Harry."

They held on each other for a very long time, as the rest of the room just faded away.

As the summer holiday progressed another two weeks, the air of melancholy around headquarters still pervaded. Harry's way of dealing with the situation was to shut himself away. A few times Ron had tried to coax his best friend out of his room, but unable to admit defeat and leave him alone. Ron would stay with him, they remembered all the fun times the Golden Trio had got up to. How Hermione had inadvertently added cat hair to the Polyjuice potion, thinking it was Pansy Parkinson's. On top of that she then had to spend three weeks in the hospital wing overcoming her feline features.

They both laughed when recalling these memories, more often than not Ginny would join in adding another side the stories. Many a time the group would be found sitting on Harry's bed all huddled together, Ginny being held by her brother, but also holding Harry's hand. It was during these times that the summer holiday improved for all those around.

----------------------------------------

Severus sat comfortably in his favourite chair, a good book in hand and a mug of strong coffee to one side on a small table. He had just started a new chapter on the uses of Hellebore, the author had the idea that it would make a suitable replacement of Sleverns skin. Slowly but surely the author was convincing Severus into this new way of thinking. Mulling the idea in his head his thoughts were interrupted by a whoosh of flames in his fireplace. _Oh dear. _

Continuing to read he responded to the only person left in Hogwarts with a floo network. "Good day Albus," he greeted with a little annoyance.

"Ah Severus, I was wondering if you could spare me some time. In my office?" the cheerful Headmaster responded.

"Of course Headmaster. Is there any particular piece of my spare time your were after…Or just a moment in a few hours time?" Severus hoped it would be the latter as he wanted to at least finish the Chapter.

Albus paused, ignoring his friend's sarcasm. "I was thinking now Severus. If your not too busy…Oh I see your reading Timothy Possmore, he has some interesting theories on Hellebore. I remember talking to Elizabeth about it just the other day. She quite agreed that using Hellebore as a replacement for Crownsbane in the Mediva Potion was an ingenious idea."

"I'll be up in a minute Albus," he interrupted.

The flames died away immediately and Severus was left with his own company once more. He shut the book with a distinct thud while muttering under his breath.

"I swear he does it on purpose!"

Gulping down the remainder of the coffee he stormed of in the direction of the Headmasters Office.

Once Severus sat down in Albus's office. The Headmaster began by explaining what he wanted Severus to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this Albus?"

Albus tried to ease the conscience of his friend. "I understand that you are a little unsure, but if this charade is to be believed, we have to link the two."

Severus looked straight at him, the only person to have truly understood who he was over the years. "By telling the order… If it was later found out that the whole situation had been manipulated to give us the upper hand. I doubt they forgive either of us, I am use to such, but are you Albus?"

"I will take the risk for it is an opportunity that we cannot afford to miss."

The Order carried on as they had each been informed of this most recent loss. But tonight Professor Snape would be telling them of his last Death Eater meeting. It took only ten minutes to explain what had happened. The look on each members face was enough for Snape to realise how far Dumbledore was willing to go for the cause.

Professor McGonagall was the first to speak. "You mean to say that _He_ arranged for all this, that her parent's deaths were nothing but a means to an end. Hermione died because of He-Who-Must –Not-Be-Named."

Snape spoke bluntly "Yes."

"But was there anything we could have done. When Hermione was last here, well she was…" McGonagall paused

Interrupting again, realising he would have to spell it out to them. "Alive,"

Snape lied with his usual ease. "Hermione may well have been alive, Minerva. But she had already realised it was too late. Watching her parents die had pushed her, unwittingly over the edge."

"Did you not realise what frame of mind the poor girl was in?" Minerva asked rather scathingly.

"I am afraid that during my course as her guardian. I had an inclination that she would die. My meeting with the Death eaters was long after I had been relieved of the duty. So there was nothing that I could have done to prevent it."

The questions continued to roll and the lies kept replying as answers. By the end of the evening the members of the order of the phoenix, had no doubt the Voldermort and his followers were the cause of Hermione's death.

When he reported back to Hogwarts, Severus felt relieved that the night was over. Although lying was part of his nature, betraying those who he thought of a friends, did nothing to tame his uneasy stomach. Walking the familiar corridors at Hogwarts reminded him of why he was doing all this. _Not for her, but for them. Although she would defiantly be more grateful, _he mused. Professor Snape nearly missed the entrance to Hermione's new chambers, the only reason he did stop, was that he noticed the door was ajar. Peering through he saw the classroom, but at the far end a small stairwell was lit. Curious he walked through.


	11. Pandora’s Box

This is a first, two chapters in as many days. Read and Review.

**Chapter Eleven: Pandora's Box**

Hermione's time at Hogwarts had been planned to the last detail. Mornings were spent creating Potions while the afternoons were used for training. What little time had been left over, she used to clean her new rooms. With now only four weeks left until the new term, Hermione started to feel the pressure and with that the headaches.

The House elves offered to help the new teacher in settling in. Though Hermione, still clung to her old beliefs, politely declined, as she wanted to get a feel for the place while alone. On first inspection it seemed that the Elizabethan wing was fairly simple in its layout. The ground floor was used as a class room, taken up by benches and workstations. While upstairs was a big open space that was dominated by a huge medieval fireplace, windows dominated the walls, allowing much more light than would be needed, while wood panelling gave the place a warmer feeling.

It wasn't until she was cleaning that Hermione discovered two doors leading out of the main living area. Each at either end of the room yet cleverly hidden amongst the wooden panelling._ They must have liked hidden doors back then._ Intrigued she pushed open the door; it did not appear locked but still needed a shove in the right place to prise it from the frame. The first door creaked open to lead in to a bathroom. The first thing Hermione noticed was the large roll top bath, which was cocooned in a bay window. The evening sun bathed the room in colour. A Victorian style shower jutted out from the ceiling over the bathtub. As she looked around Hermione noticed wardrobes on the opposite side, with a large ornate mirror standing to one side. They seemed to be set into the wall, but the wardrobe doors were intricately carved, on first impressions they were carved with the fleur de lyes, carefully removing all the dust with a few charms, it revealed lots of detail underneath. She opened the doors to reveal a large space inside, _more than enough room to for my few clothes, _she thought. Walking around the room Hermione quickly found the toilet that was hidden away and to the left was a small vanity unit.

The second door was also stiff but opened, to reveal a modest kitchen. It had a freestanding butchers block and various storage cupboards dotted around. Again a stained glass window dominated the small space. Hermione uttered the correct cleansing charms and it was soon gleaming like new. Unpacking some cookbooks and various other bits for the kitchen, she set about putting them in their new home.

Once Hermione had investigated all of her new chambers did she start to imagine what it would look like. There would be a bed at one end of the room, while a comfortable sofa would wrap around the fireplace. She decided that instead of a desk, a large scrubbed down kitchen table would be better suited. Giving her room to research and mark papers while at the same time, a place for her to eat. Hermione sighed, realising she would have to find all the furniture in the first place.

Roused from her thoughts by Albus Dumbledore, who stood patiently at the stairwell.

"Forgive me Albus. I did not even though you were there."

"You do not require forgiveness Hermione It was I that disturbed you. Many a time I have walked the hallways and not been noticed. Must be a perk of the job… I thought you would like to know that you're finances, or those of Elizabeth Olwyn's are now in order," He walked over to hand her a small box, which she immediately recognised.

"How are you settling in?" Albus inquired while peering through the windows. "It looks a lot cleaner than the last time I was here."

Hermione smiled. "I will take that as a compliment."

Professor Dumbledore turned to face his new teacher. "I wonder as Professor Snape it going out on order business tonight, if you would join me for dinner. We could have it here. As I understand that it is a Muggle custom in a new home."

"That would be a party; but dinner would be fine, I trust you have a good bottle of wine?"

Albus was about to answer but stopped himself,

"But unless you wish to eat on the floor, I wonder Albus, do you know of anywhere of could get some furniture?" She changed tack.

A smile appeared on the headmaster's face, which ended with Hermione standing outside a door in a deserted part of the castle, many house elves at her side.

"Are you sure Dobby?"

"Why yes Mistress Olwyn. Headmaster Dumbledore specifically told us to take you to this door," the house elves all nodded together.

Dobby opened the door and gestured for the new Professor to enter. Walking past him and into the room Hermione let out a small gasp on seeing its contents. The room, which was rather large was crammed full of unused furniture; tables; chairs; old bedsteads and tapestries amongst other items. She could not believe it her eyes.

"Is the Professor pleased?"

"Why yes, I am," Hermione wandered the gaps in between the furniture. "Tell me where has all this come from?" as she removed a dustsheet from a table.

"All this is left over from the castle. When any of the Professors need anything, we come here first."

Hermione coughed at all the dust. But it wasn't long before she found everything she had wanted and some extra pieces that had not crossed her mind. With the other house elves help, they promised to get all the furniture into her new chambers within the hour. They were astounded when the new Professor told them not to rush. But they insisted and all the furniture was placed exactly as she had asked, in her rooms.

Dobby and the house elves even cleaned the downstairs classroom as they left, as a bit of a thank you for being so nice. Hermione was impressed, now that all her things had been moved over from Dumbledore's office. Even Crookshanks made an appearance.

_So this is our new home then?_

"Yes, this is where we will be living from now on," Hermione answered while unpacking some books for her new shelves.

Crookshanks jumped on the freshly made bed. _So where are you sleeping?_

"On that bed," she replied absently.

Crookshanks moaned. _Not bloody likely. You're filthy. _

It wasn't until that moment that Hermione even looked at her appearance. Glancing at the new mirror over the fireplace, she was horrified at her appearance. Her hair had worked its way loose and was covered in dust along with the t-shirt and jeans; her face was smeared with black marks.

"Oh," Hermione mumbled. "I'm going to have a shower," as she wandered in to the bathroom. The sound of running water was quickly heard and Hermione relaxed under the hot water, washing away all the dust and dirt. _This feels wonderful, _she thought. Getting out earlier than she had wanted, so she could get ready for dinner. Hermione looked in her wardrobe to select the correct outfit and after about ten minutes chose a long dress in a deep red, arranging her hair in a loose twist, fastening it with a few sticking charms. She stood back and looked at herself in the mirror, _Simple yet stunning_ she muttered.

Forgoing shoes she walked back into the main area allowing her feet to tread on the cool floor. Noticing the table was set for two, _the house elves have been busy. _But knocking of the headmaster quickly distracted her.

"Welcome," Hermione beamed.

"Well I must say Hermione this place certainly looks like a home now. I trust the house elves helped?" Albus opened the bottle of wine.

"Dobby and the others where more than helpful, even cleaning downstairs for me," she responded while pouring herself a goblet of wine.

"That I did notice."

The headmaster sat down at the large kitchen table, accepting a goblet of wine from his host. She joined him at the table, as a various assortment of vegetables and meats appeared before them. Hermione chose a few choice cuts of meat and a small amount of greens while Albus piled his plate with bits of everything, they both tucked into the food while an open window allowed a cool summer breeze to carry through. Dumbledore immediately noticed the scent on the air, he recalled the last time he smelled that scent and who he had been with. Hermione Granger always smelled of lilies.

As soon as the napkin hit the plates, everything vanished.

Hermione smiled, feeling full from the food. "That was enjoyable."

"Indeed, as ever the house elves work wonders with food," the headmaster shifted in his seat. "Hermione, I have never asked you how you feel about all this?"

She gulped down slightly more of her wine than she realised, while stifling a cough Hermione answered. "I am fine. This situation will take some time to get used to, but I understand the need to do so. This whole thing is greater than me and until it is resolved I must work for the greater good…anyway where is Professor Snape?"

"At the moment, Severus should be at headquarters briefing the order about your untimely demise," Albus spoke a little too quickly.

"Oh," she whispered, clutching the wine in her hand.

"There is one thing you should know, I have asked Severus to lie about what happened to you… What I have asked him to say is that unwittingly Voldermort caused your death, by the death of your parents," Albus stopped, not wanting to open too many wounds.

Normally Hermione would have started to cry, but some how she did not feel like it


	12. The Rules Of Engagement

A/N Please read and Review

Chapter Twelve: The Rules Of Engagement

The copy of the Daily Prophet, lay folded in half on the small table. The pages had been turned so a particular article was visible to the passing eye. But at the moment it stayed were it was, untouched yet waiting for the correct person to see.

Tired from the night's festivities, the tall figure slowly walked back to his rooms. His loyal assistant walked ahead. _Loyal _he thought trying to stifle a laugh_ his loyalty is to cowardice alone. _He allowed himself to be lead, walking finally through the doorway, towards his favourite chair that would ease his weary form. A hearth leapt into life with a small fire to keep the summer chill at bay.

Voldermort spotted the copy of Daily Prophet that was so deliberately placed. Leaning over he scanned the half of the page, noticing by chance the small obituary.

To anyone else, they would not have realised the Dark Lord was smiling.

Nagini slithered her way into her Masters rooms, heading toward the fire she curled up to enjoy the warmth she so frequently missed.

"Wormtail!" Voldermort bellowed.

The doors opened quickly and Wormtail moved quickly to stand in the shadow of his master's chair.

"Yes My lord."

Voldermort pointed to the newspaper. "Who left this here?"

"I believe Lord Malfoy was here earlier," Wormtail mentioned as if in passing.

"YOU BELIEVE!" the dark lord bellowed. "You are my servant Wormtail, if you cannot tell me who left this here. I am SORELY disappointed… Maybe it is time that you are replaced. I am sure there are many who would enjoy your duties much better than their own."

"Master, forgive me please. I meant no disrespect," Wormtail whimpered. "Lord Malfoy was the last person to enter these rooms," speaking with slightly more assurance.

"Good now we have that settled…Wormtail would you send my thanks to him," a smile seeped on to his face. '_Everything is now coming to together' _he thought,_ 'so much better that I expected.'_

Hermione poured over her books, to check and recheck her new life. In a way it was fortunate that the Kensington line of witches died out over 10 years ago, leaving no one to question about her lineage. Her new mother had passed away a few years ago, leaving Elizabeth with a tidy fortune, which would have been considered her dowry.

Hermione smiled this new persona was going to be an interesting one. She sighed realising it would need a lot of work to pull off.

"Everything will need to change," she muttered.

Not expecting a response, Hermione nearly hit the ceiling when a voice replied.

"Indeed it will Miss Olwyn," came the voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Composing herself she replied, "Professor Snape I was not expecting you."

"You must have been Miss Olwyn, or you would not have left you door wide open," Severus started to walk towards her, relishing the discomfort he could cause with simple words.

'_Albus Dumbledore, you deliberately left my door open,' _she fumed.

"Well now that you are here Professor Snape, what can I do for you?"

Severus had to rein in his thoughts before he answered. "I take it that you have been studying your new background?"

Closing the books on her sofa and putting them back on the shelf. "Yes I have,"

"Miss Olwyn when were you born? What was the colour of your late mothers eyes?" Professor Snape fired the questions quickly, to catch her off guard.

Hermione stared at her examiner. "December the 31st 1980, my mother's eyes were brown."

"Miss Olwyn you may know the answers to your background. But your demeanour, your stance, is all too…Hermione Granger," taking slightly longer than needed to draw out the last few words.

"What do you mean?" a rising anger in her tone.

Closing the distance between them by a few strides. "Elizabeth Olwyn is a refined Pureblood witch. Although brought up separated from her family, would at least have developed some manners…"

Hermione looked like she was going to pounce, but he cut her off before she could reply. "You're a 24 year old woman, not an 18 year old student who was rushed through her NEWTS so she could carry off this charade. Your appearance is altered I grant you, but your character is so transparent it would do nothing to hide who you truly are. Your friends would spot you immediately…" Severus could tell she was furious.

"How would you suggest I change Professor Snape?" Hermione spoke scathingly.

"First thing tomorrow we are going to meet an old acquaintance of mine. You will be left in her care while I find you a new wand."

"Why would I need a new wand?"

"Because your old one could be recognised, so I will collect a new wand on your behalf," the Professor walked to the door. "You will need to be dressed in your finest day robes and meet me at the main entrance by 9 o'clock."

Hermione nodded, "Professor can I ask how the meeting with the order went,"

Snape stopped in his tracks, "Miss Granger you could ask, but I doubt you would want to know the details of your own death."

No sound came from the other end of the room, '_as I expected' _he thought, entering the stairwell too early to hear Hermione respond.

The word of thanks died on her lips, '_I am truly dead.'_

On his way back to his rooms, Professor Snape mentally went through his conversation with Hermione; remembering the words that caused discomfort and those that caused anguish. Part of him still longed to be with her, but the snide teacher in him buried that. '_My life is what it is and nothing will ever change that,' _he said trying to convince himself. As Severus entered his private chambers, he felt the weight of the world leave his shoulders. Cocooned in his rooms Severus opened a bottle of Firewiskey and poured a large drink.

Although Severus was familiar with her condition, it was only a matter of time before the suffering began.

Hermione was dressed and waiting at the main entrance with five minutes to spare. She stood in the doorway watching the morning sun. Distracted she failed to notice someone approach the school until the figure was almost upon her.

"Good morning,"

"Good Morning,"

"I have an appointment to see Miss Elizabeth Olwyn,"

Elizabeth smiled a little too much.

"That would be me,"

"Good. I am Mistress Oakleigh,"

Mistress Oakleigh was slightly shorter than Elizabeth, as she lent over her walking stick.

"Shall we go inside?"

Hermione walked slightly ahead of her guest through the maze of corridors, leading the portly woman to her chambers. Hermione felt uncomfortable, something inside her stirred, but she was unable to put her finger on it.

Mistress Oakleigh studied her charge. _Well the girl certainly had some airs and graces, but that in no way made up for her stance. The way she walks through the corridors, g_ave Mistress Oakleigh a brief glimpse of what was ahead. Professor Snape was an old friend; who had asked this as a favour, although Mistress Oakleigh had her suspicions. 'The same as before' he had asked.

Hermione paused at the door to her class to mutter a few spells. If it's one thing that Professor Snape had drummed into Hermione was security was paramount. The door opened and Hermione gestured for Mistress Oakleigh to enter. They both silently wandered upstairs. Hermione's uneasiness continued, allowing a stranger into her private chambers for the first time added to the pressure.

_Remember you are Elizabeth Olwyn. _

Mistress Oakleigh took in her surroundings with a mere glance, placing her bag on the large scrubbed table.

"So this is where you live?"

Hermione feeling lost in her room, stood by the sofa and plumped some cushions.

"Yes, it is."

"Well you are obviously a woman who is married to her work,"

Hermione felt her face flush, the cushion that was in her hands slipped.

"Or at least that is what it appears to be."

Realising that she could not put her host to much more torment, Mistress Oakleigh quickly found the kitchen and made some tea. Placing everything on a tray, she carried it to the table, making enough noise as she went to distract the girl.

"I thought tea would be an ice breaker. Shall I be mother?"

"Let me," Hermione insisted.

Mistress Oakleigh hobbled over to the sofa, while Elizabeth poured the tea. With something to concentrate on Hermione felt much more relaxed, remembering what her mother had taught her when she had been a little girl. Timidly Hermione walked over with the two cups of tea, handing her guest the first cup; while she settled on another part of the sofa. Both of them sipped their tea in silence.

"Miss Olwyn. You understand that Professor Snape requested my presence, or at least my expertise."

Elizabeth sipped her tea with what little grace she could muster.

"I do not pretend to understand your circumstance Elizabeth. Only that I am here to sort out the mess of your future."

The young Professor glanced up from her tea.

"I understand."

"I had no doubt that you would not…Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"Look at me, Elizabeth."

Hermione felt her eyes rise.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth in her normal Hermione eagerness.

Mistress Oakleigh motioned her to stop.

"Before you say an old woman, really look at me."

The silence between them lasted a lifetime as Hermione did what she had been asked.

"I see a woman. Mature in years and wiser beyond them."

"What else?"

"You are steadfast in your opinions, making you an excellent judge of character. The services that you offer come at a high price, which I dare not ask how much."

Mistress Oakleigh hid her smile behind the cup. _This girl is quick, but lacks the spark._

"Good. But you had to be prompted not to say the obvious…Shall I tell you what I see."

The timid Professor awaited the tirade.

"As I said earlier, I do not presume to understand your circumstance. But this I have noted in just a mere ten minutes of your company. You may be a Professor of Potions. But you lack the conformation as if it was thrust upon you. Because of that you are holding something back."

Hermione's posture eased slightly.

"I have no idea what to do," she muttered.

Mistress Oakleigh laughed. "That has to be the first truly honest statement I have heard in years. Come on girl I am not here to berate you, only to offer my guidance. And there are some things a man cannot teach you."

Hermione burst out laughing, at the same time she felt all the tension ease from her body. Thoughts and feeling jumped out at her from her guest. _I like this woman._

"Let me understand one thing, in teaching you know more than enough to keep the class occupied. But everything else you are lost on."

Hermione's face beamed. "Yes."

"Well let's start at the beginning. Do you know the rules of engagement or to give it it's proper title the Pureblood Rules of Etiquette and Standing."

"I have not heard of it."

Mistress Oakleigh uttered a few words and a thick and weighty tome appeared. She blew off the dust and handed it to Elizabeth."

"That should be some light reading for you."

"Thank you. So this will help me understand."

"Well it will be a lot to take in as most pureblood children have this drummed into them from a very young age, you seem to have been one of the lucky ones."

"My mother left her pureblood family to be with her beloved."

"Ah that would explain a few things. The lack of confidence for one, now don't take this personally. But when this school opens its doors you will be thrown to the lions as it were. And children are the best at putting others under pressure and working out their weaknesses."

"Professor Snape told me that is why he does not give them any ground."

"Well in a way so should you. Not so long ago us women were the weaker sex, over time we overcame this issue. Now you have to teach lots of classes and succeed in making them believe that you are in charge. "_Only give them as much parchment as to write their confession on" _as my mother use to say. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Hermione responded timidly

"Don't give me that, you are a confidant pureblood witch, with many talents to your name and lots of money for a dowry. Men will clamber over themselves to meet you and charm you. You are the one that will have to turn them down. Now do you understand?"

"Yes I do," her voice more confidant than before.

"Good, now lets start at the beginning. Would you mind walking to the other end of the room and then walking back toward me?"


	13. The Forge Master

**Chapter Thirteen: The Forge Master**

Professor Snape knew it would be only a matter of time. After waking up in his leather chair the full force of last nights drinking hit him all at once. He groped in the darkness for his well-proven hangover cure. It was down his throat in one swift movement. Tearing off his robes he climbed into a cooling shower, after which he began his daily ministrations. But today he decided to forgo the normal glamour, as he put on a worn pair of black leather gloves, placing the familiar amulet inside his jacket pocket.

An hour later he was drinking a steaming mug of coffee, savouring the bitter taste while thinking of what laid ahead. Mistress Oakleigh would be here this morning, '_lets just hope she hasn't lost her touch'._ Severus sighed, today he would have to go and visit his past.

Five hours later Professor Snape walked up a country lane to a small high street, with its little shops filled with antiques or tearooms. Severus was amazed that they ever made any money but by the crowds of muggles walking by he imagined it must be so. They of course completely ignored the pale man walking passed them, in old-fashioned clothes. As he walked the lane it led up a steep hill; which crowned at the top was a small church and on one side was little shop tucked away from the others.

The sign above the shop clearly read _**Wilson's Armoury**_. The paint looked fresh against the little panes of glass that made up the large bay window. Climbing roses hugged the brickwork and the plume of smoke did nothing to injure its character. Snape pushed the door, which gave a familiar tinkle. No sooner had the door shut a young lad with a clean apron on walked through the back door.

"Good morning Sir,

'_Muggle'._ Severus thought as he looked around the store. It had been many years since he had last been here and it seemed a comforting thought that after everything, this little shop had not changed at all, even when it had been passed from father to son.

The young assistant who was wearing a name badge, looked nervously toward this new customer. His dress was unusual, but then sometimes his boss could be a little eccentric when it came to clothes.

"Sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Severus was annoyed that this young whelp had intruded on his train of thought."I am here to see Sermious. I trust he is available?"

Before the young Muggle spoke he had unwittingly given the game away, by glancing briefly at the back door.

"Unfortunately Mr Wilson is already with a client. Could you call back later?"

Severus had not travelled all this way to be fobbed off by a Muggle. "I understand if your employer is with another customer. But I have come a long way on urgent business, so urgent in fact that I was unable to make an appointment in advance. Would you please find him?"

The lad looked for a brief second to be confused, knowing that his boss would hate to be interrupted. But at the same time this particular customer looked as if he would eat him for breakfast if left waiting. The young assistant quickly came to a decision at least if the boss was annoyed he would know what kind of punishment he would get.

Professor Snape relished the decision the boy was trying to make. Watching the assistant disappear from the shop, Severus pulled off his soft leather gloves. Allowing his hands to stretch and flex in the open air. He stared at them for the first time in an age, the black marks easily visible on each hand. For a brief moment it felt good to see him self and not the glamour that was created. His silent reverie was quickly broken.

"By Merlin's balls! If I had known it was you, I would have shut up shop then and there. Simon be a good lad and see to Mr Livery for me, he only needs to place his order while I deal with this gentleman."

Simon scuttled off into the back rooms pen and paper in hand.

The man that stood before Professor Snape was very well built; muscles rippled as he shook the Professors arm. A worn leather apron covered his dark clothes.

The Professor meanwhile held his ground, as his friend overwhelmed him with emotion. "It has been a while Sermious."

"A while. More like twenty years. What have you been doing with yourself? Still teaching no doubt?"

Severus merely nodded.

"Do I need to ask what brings you to the Cornish coast?"

A noise from the back of the shop prevented the Professor from responding.

"I better go and see what my assistant is up to. I won't be long."

Sermious quickly disappeared from sight, while Severus began to wear at his patience. A clock chimed and Severus realised how hungry he was. While he waited the Professor conjured an apple and started to take a bite, as his burly friend entered the shop.

"I have sent Simon out for a long lunch, as I believe we will need to be alone for this conversation."

Sermious waved his hand in a discreet gesture, uttered a few words and the shop door locked and the open sign flipped over. He laughed. "I'm feeling lazy today… Anyway come through."

The Professor followed his friend through the shop, down a small corridor in to an open courtyard. The forge stood proud in converted stables, pieces of armour and weapons hung from the double doors, that were open to the elements. The sun reflected of the rack of finished swords momentarily blinding Severus.

"Were alone now Severus. So there is no need to hesitate…but I take it from your appearance that your amulet is either broken or lost."

"Sermious I look after things too well to be lost or broken. I need you to make another amulet. But not for me."

Sermious cocked an eyebrow. "You mean to say that there is someone out in the big wide world, as cursed as you."

"I'm not cursed, merely altered by circumstance."

"Is that what you're calling it these days? So who are they, you know I'll need all the details."

"She is like me, only her skills are still to mature."

"It's a woman, Bloody hell! Maybe there's a chance for you yet."

"Watch your tongue Sermious; we may have known each other since childhood. But do not comment on a person you have never met, especially her."

"I apologise, no offence was meant. But from the outsider's point of view, this is all a bit coincidental… How old is she?"

Severus looked around. "Eighteen... By my last count."

"The same age then."

"Then Sermious, you are older than I thought. This condition affected me when I was fourteen."

Severus feeling the summer sun on his back removed his black coat, allowing his white shirt to catch the breeze. After which he stood routed to the spot, soaking up the familiar smell and warmth issuing from the forge that he remembered so fondly.

While lost in his revelry, Sermious walked back into his smithy, passed the forge into a cooler part of the stables. Stopping at a plain brick wall, Sermious made a few gestures with his hands, a few words muttered to no one and a small piece of the wall disappeared. Leaning in he groped for a small box, ignoring the various precious blades and armour imbued with magic far older than he. Sermious pulled out the box; it was simple in design made of Oak. Carrying it to the sunlight he dusted away the thick layer of time. Appreciating the simplicity and elegance, he opened the container. It revealed a green cloth; which he unwrapped to unveil a small piece of tarnished metal. Placing the box to one side he held the metal ingot turning it over in his hands. '_I have missed this',_ he thought.

Many years ago, it was Sermious's father Anthony who ran the Forge, like his father before him; creating pieces of Armour & Weaponry that the Muggle World paid handsomely for. The numerous skills had been passed down generation by generation, each one finding their own individual technique and mark. Sermious had been introduced to his lively hood when he was just a babe in arms. The flame accepted him as a lost son, indicating the first right of passage for the Wilson Line. As he grew older, he seemed to spend all his time in the forge. Learning how to heat the metals and mould them into any shape he wanted, Sermious was told by many in the trade that he had the talent.

Unfortunately over the years Sermious began to notice the strange customers that his father traded with. Some of them seemed more dangerous than others, arriving late at night and leaving early morning with some of the work his father had been crafting. He dare not ask his father, but one day while he was stoking the flame. His father was in a heated discussion with another man, by first impression a gentleman, but not a nice one. He had been round before, but this time the stranger had brought his son along.

The boy was no older than him, but a lot scrawnier, he had black hair like his father; but was weak in constitution. Their fathers continued the argument away from their sons, but it was clear that it would not be resolved, as the Gentleman stormed away leaving his son behind.

The small child waited…and waited for his father to return.

The hours and the days soon went passed, with the young child waiting and waiting. So much so that Sermious's father put him to work around the place, just clearing up here and there, keeping the place tidy for customers. When either of them had some time to themselves they would play games with each other, bonding as only children do. But two weeks later the stranger returned, collecting his child and an item from his father. Sermious put the young child to the back of his mind, continuing his work learning his trade. It wasn't long before the child was back again, deposited by his father and then collected weeks later. It became a repeated occurrence, so much so that the young boy became part of the family. He helped around the place, enjoying all the work that he did. Severus and Sermious had become great friends and would continue for many years to come.

When Sermious was ten years old, he was woken up by someone beating on their front door. His father curious to late callers opened the door with apprehension. Stood in the darkness and the pouring rain was an eleven year old Severus Snape, his clothes wet through. He beckoned the child inside. Sermious came down the stairs two at a time to see who it was. He greeted a shivering Severus with his friendly smile.

"What happened?"

Anthony removed the Severus's outer clothes, unpeeling them from the shivering form and threw them on the floor. Anthony tried not to stare at the small form in front of him. Severus was covered in cuts and bruises; some were faded others were more recent. The black eye looked very fresh. It had been years since he had seen a child so beaten.

"Sermious go and make up the spare bed"

"But father I…"

But Anthony did not need to speak again, Sermious trudged up the stairs to the spare room, while his father went into a small side room to retrieve some dry clothes.

"Severus, here put these on…I know that we are not close. But I would appreciate if you could tell me what has happened to you. The bruises you carry are fresh and some not so."

Severus had pulled on the clean clothes, struggling with the trousers, as the pain was so bad. Once he was dressed he was handed a cup of tea, which he sipped. Time dragged in the silence. This became more uncomfortable as it passed. Severus had no idea where to start.

"It was my father…"

Anthony said nothing, merely sitting and listening to what ever the boy had to say.

"He's dead… I tried to stop him."

"I could never understand your father, but I knew he hated not to get his own way."

"My father knew many people, all of which I have seen here at this Forge. You deal with them on a daily basis. Yet you must have known they were as bad as each other."

Anthony nodded, "the truth will out. It always does." He muttered "But do not condemn a man for working his trade, to put food on the table for his only son."

"I had tried, tried to stop him. But he insisted and beat me again for my insolence."

"Was he always like this?"

"Since the day I was born, he hated me. Said that I was ungrateful even when I was a baby. My mother did her best to protect me, but one day it got all too much. She passed on. Leaving me to deal with him alone…"

Unbeknownst to Anthony his son had crept onto the stairs; he listened as his friend continued to talk about his home. The words tumbled out, like a flowing river. The damn of emotions had been ripped away, so it all had to come out.

As the years had passed the Father of a Pureblood Line called Snape continued to mistreat his only son. Saying that it had been Severus's fault that his mother had passed on and that he should bear the punishment for the disappointment. One day it had got all too much. "He's gone now."

"You must rest now Severus no one will harm you. Go on up to bed."

Anthony guided the child to the stairs; meanwhile his own son had crept back in to the bedroom. Anthony watched as the small boy climbed the stairs and waited for the click of the door. Before he sat down in the kitchen and cried.

As the years passed Severus was called away to Hogwarts, to learn and later teach. Meanwhile Sermious was kept behind to train as an apprentice. Plying his trade with his father until the time came for him to take over, becoming master himself.

"I take it, that this new amulet will need to cover everything like the original."

"Yes, everything. How long will it take?"

"How long do I have?"

"The intake of dunderheads starts in three weeks; she will need it well before then."

"It's a rush job."

Severus was about unleash his sarcasm, but his friend continued.

"I'll do it. The full moon is in a week's time, so it should be crafted by then. Leaving the magick's to work themselves."

Severus threw his friend a small bag. Sermious caught it easily, weighing the bag in his hand. He had no need to count it.

"I need something of hers to make it work,"

Another small bag was thrown at Sermious, but this one was different. It was lighter and made of pure untreated cotton. The Forge Master peered into the bag, a smile on his face. "I'll let you know when it's ready."

Severus pulled on his jacket and left the forge, apparating to a dark alley. He peered out from the darkness to check the coast was clear. '_Only one more stop', _he thought, as he placed the amulet around his neck, once more he was covered by the familiar he was sure it was safe he stepped out into a small street, unlike the village this place had a more melancholy feel about it. Hasener Alley was smaller than its counterpart in London. But it still had its uses. The Potions Master swept across the cobbled streets to another shop, he had not seen in years. The windows had not been cleaned since the last time he was here. Severus approached the door and knocked three times. At first there was silence and then the noise of some one inside.

He could feel them getting closer.

"Who is it," an old voice called out.

"It's Snape, I have come to collect."


	14. The Rules Of Engagement Part Two

Chapter Fourteen: Rules of Engagement Part Two

The Potions Master skirted the edge of the Forbidden forest, sneaking into the school making sure no one had seen him. A parcel clutched at his side. A weight left his shoulders as he stalked the well-known corridors. Hogwarts although a prison in some ways, was also a haven in others. Severus Snape was deep in thought, it was halfway through the holidays and the main body of the staff would be returning in two weeks, including Lupin. Elizabeth would need to be prepared by then and Severus was gambling heavily that she would be. _You will have to tell her…about everything._

"I know."

_Including your past, all the little details that you have wanted to keep secret._

He heard the sound of laughter echoing down the corridors. But it was too late to change his mind, the door to her classroom was open, the laughter vibrated down the stairwell. Severus walked across the room, silently climbing the stairwell.

"And do you know what he told me?" A familiar voice spoke.

He could here a faint whispering, followed by riotous laughter. The Potions Master felt lost as he vainly attempted to knock on the open door. Any sound was covered by the happiness in this room, he could smell her scent even on the stairwell. The sight that greeted him was not quite what he had expected. For the brief moments he had been in her chambers.

"Forgive me Mistress Oakleigh, Mistress Olwyn, I mean only to give you this," He delicately placed the small parcel on the table. His eyes immediately looking at the floor, he backed away retreating down the stairs before either of them could say anything.

He had seen enough.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes she was greeted by the familiar darkness. It felt endless but at the same time she knew that she was back in the stone room.

_Now what?_

At once a fire leapt into life adding warmth and light. She felt a presence behind her.

"Natus de due," the words whispered.

_Who's there?_

Hermione turned around, but she was alone.

"Natus de due."

_Show yourself! ,_

"Natus de due."

_I do not understand. _

Hermione felt very uneasy. _Remember what he taught you. Ok, ok. Close your eyes and take slow breaths._ Following her own instructions she ceased to panic. Blue flashed before her eyes, _Calm. _

Hermione woke with a pounding headache. The sun bathed her bed in coloured light that filtered through the stained glass. As she turned in bed a loud thud startled her.

_Light reading, she had said._ As Hermione needed both hands she picked up the battered copy of _**The**_ _**Pureblood Rules of Etiquette and Standing **_and carried it over to the sofa. A sudden rush to the head made her sit down.

"Oh gods what happened to me?"

_Well if you must know, you had a few too many glasses of red wine._

"Crookshanks how long have you been here?"

Crookshanks wandered over to the sofa, making himself comfortable.

_Since very early this morning, but it was late enough to see you reading that book. I had to stop myself from laughing. You were reading it, but every few minutes you were yelling something about pureblood superiority. _

Hermione groaned the headache was self-inflicted.

"That was it. I tried to read that, that _biased degrading_ heap of pages called a book. After various attempts I gave up, but then I had an idea that maybe some wine might make the subject matter a little less offending."

_Trust me it didn't work. _

"Well at least I know where the Draco Malfoy gets it from, I just thought it was it father. But according to that heap of prejudiced twaddle. It's drummed into the little darlings since they are born."

_And the irony is, you will have to act like that._

"Don't remind me. Anyway I need a coffee."

Hermione stood up too quickly; she had to pause while her head caught up with the rest of her body. Cautiously she edged her way to the kitchen door. Filling up an old fashioned kettle she placed it on a lit burner; while she fumbled for a mug and a jar of her favourite coffee. The kettle boiled in no time, so she made a rather strong coffee and walked back out into the living area.

Hermione settled on the sofa, she had no intention of moving anytime soon. Vague memories of the previous day kept sneaking into her mind.

"Oh gods!"

_Now what do you remember?_

* * *

The resident Potions Master at Hogwarts slept very soundly that night. When Severus eventually crawled out of bed, he felt refreshed and exceedingly calm. He showered and got dressed, knocking back a quick cup of coffee, as he had to skip breakfast.

With quill to parchment Severus wrote a quick note and gave it to a school owl. As Hermione's Fireplace had not been activated on the Hogwarts Floo system yet.

_**Elizabeth,**_

_** I will be calling upon you this morning to go through the lesson plans. Please be ready in an hour.**_

_**S.S**_

* * *

Hermione was still cocooned on her sofa; the coffee was taking the edge off but very slowly.

"You know I used to be able to drink a lot more wine than this and not be affected. Why all of a sudden has so little caused so much pain?"

_Well I would imagine it's to do with your powers, not being able to handle your drink could be a side affect._

A tapping from the window caused Hermione to wince. She turned her head very slowly to look at the school owl that was tapping again at the window.

_You know if I could open it…_

Hermione walked passed her bed toward the window.

"I'm sure you would."

She relieved the school owl of his letter. Muttering a thank you as it flew away. Recognising the seal she opened the note.

Crookshanks sat back as his Mistress although recovering from an obvious hangover, let out a small scream and vanished into the bathroom. When she appeared half an hour later she had regained some semblance of dignity. Hermione felt better after the shower and a change of clothes, as she walked over to her shelves; pulling out her parchment lesson plans that she had worked over, since she had been back at Hogwarts, Hermione organised plans for each year.

"Please just let me get through today, I'll never drink again I promise."

When Severus Snape called upon Hermione, she looked every bit the part of a Professor.

"Good Morning Mistress Olwyn."

"Good Morning Professor Snape. Would you like some coffee?"

Severus joined her at the table pulling up a chair. "Thank you, but no. We have a lot to be getting on with." The more experience Professor quickly glanced at the piles of parchment. "You have put together plans for every year…how presumptuous of you."

"Since I had no idea which class I would be teaching. I thought I would do all of them."

His sarcasm raised its head. "How very Griffindor."

They began to trawl through the paperwork, perusing the ideas that Hermione had laid out. Severus pointed out weaknesses in her lesson plans, while Hermione defended her suggestions. But between them they formulated some plans for the each class. Although in a twisted way Severus was enjoying this exchange of ideas, he decided to drop his own little plan.

"You realise that you will be tutoring years four through to seven."

"What! But I do not have the training to teach those years. I could…"

"Elizabeth, when I took on the responsibility of Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was only to teach the elder years, so it would not be prudent to teach them again in Potions."

"I will have to teach my old class."

"And those years under them… It will be another way of enforcing your new persona. If you can fool them you can fool anybody… Speaking of which how did your day with Mistress Oakleigh go. I see that she has managed to show you some things that I could not."

Hermione stifled a blush. "Yesterday was very enlightening. I had no idea that in the Pureblood world everything could be so black and white."

"Indeed and what a better way to fool them all."

Hermione was curious by what he had meant, but stopped herself instead she changed the subject.

"So now that I am teaching the elder years, do you agree with what I have suggested?"

"What we have suggested. Between us I believe we have covered the O.W.L and N.E.W.T level classes. The dunderheads should be able to brew those potions easily enough."

"I have never heard you say that before."

"A term strictly reserved for the staff room or an empty class."

"Ah."

Severus then too changed the subject. "Well if that is what you are going to get them make. You had best put a list of ingredients together. As the Apothecary will need some time to gather the ingredients."

Hermione started to note down each ingredient. Devising a chart so she would know exactly how much would be needed for each potion and class.

The Potions Master watched his apprentice scribble on the parchment. _She has a strange way of doing things. _He glanced around the room to waste some time, noticing that the parcel he had brought up the day was missing.

"I trust you found the new wand."

Hermione tore herself away from her work. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Your new wand."

"Oh that's what it was, to be truthful I have not even looked."

"Hermione you must become accustomed to it, to use it as you would a normal wand. Otherwise my time used to gain such an object has been put to waste, time which I do not have."

Hermione rubbed the ache in her temples, the hangover from earlier was still lingering.

"Don't tell me you have a headache…the work we have done has been purely theory."

Hermione had enough, through gritted teeth she let loose. "Its self induced. I was trying to read a book recommended by your friend. A Pureblood book of how to rule the world." Severus stifled a laugh. "It took all of my strength not to throw it out the window. So much so that it drove me to drink. Now I have a hangover from only two glasses of wine, my head feel like it's splitting in two. Food makes me feel ill and I'm sitting here doing this work with you for classes that do not start for at least a month."

Severus ignored the tirade. "Accio book."

As the tome flew across the room toward him, he caught it with both hands.

"_**The**_ _**Pureblood Rules of Etiquette and Standing,**_" Severus skimmed over some pages, recalling how his father instructed him. "This book would drive anyone to drink."

A distinct thud echoed around the room as he shut the book. The silence that followed lingered for all too long.

A distant sound of thunder rattled the pains of glass, distracting the pair of them from their work.

"Ow!"

Hermione started to suck her finger. Somehow she had managed to stab herself with her quill. After a few moments the blood ceased to flow, she pulled it out to have a look. Her finger had a small mark where the quill had pierced the skin the blood had clotted a little.

"And there I was thinking you were beyond these _little_ mistakes."

"I am not used to people looking over my shoulder all the time while I work."

"I would have thought that with Potter and Weasley you could deal with that small pressure easily. Obviously I was incorrect in my assumption."

The Potions Master could sense the anger rising. _I must stop baiting her; _his thoughts disturbed by an owl tapping on the window.

"Not again," Hermione muttered. "Appertus fenestra."

All of a sudden all the windows opened in the room. The owl swooped in dropping a letter on Severus lap and then flew straight out again.

"Mail?"

"It does sometimes happen Miss Granger that a person such as myself receives letters…Anyway I think you had better shut all these windows."

"Claudere fenestra,"Hermione spoke half-heartedly.

All the windows slammed with such a force that the glass dropped out of the stained windows. Hermione could not believe her luck, dropping her head to her ink stained hands; she stifled a sob. _Why me? Why now? And why does HE always see my mistakes._

Severus wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so by opening the letter. "I take it that you have been practicing the techniques like I showed you."

_**Professor Severus Snape and one guest is hereby invited to attend**_

_**The Albion Ball on the 18**__**th**__** August **_

_**To be held at Malfoy Manor**_

Severus shut the invitation, t_hat time of year again. _He looked over to Hermione who was wiping away the tears, leaving instead ink marks all over her face.

"Reparo Fenestra_," _Severus tucked his wand away as the glass in the windows repaired itself.

Pulling out a white handkerchief he handed it to Hermione, who gratefully accepted.

"I'm sorry. This has turned into such a bad day."

"Miss Granger there is no point crying over these little incidents. Life is much to short for that kind of behaviour."

"Your right. I'm sorry."

"And don't apologise. You're meant to be a pureblood. That means you should never have to apologise for mistakes."

Hermione had stopped snivelling. She opened her mouth to comment, but quickly shut it again.

"How long before the list is ready?"

"About half an hour."

"Good you will need to be ready to leave with me. So I can introduce you."

Severus stood up to leave. "I will meet you at the main entrance. Do not be late."

Hermione watched her old Potions Master disappear down the stairs. She had respected him so much during her time as a student and now there was something else, she could no way put her finger on it as she could a snitch. _Strange. _She noted the final items for the list and folded the parchment.

"Still have twenty minutes left. What shall I do?"

_Cleaning your face would be a good start._

"What!"

_Just look in the mirror. I'm sure you'll understand._

Crookshanks watched as Hermione vanished through the bathroom door in a flurry of robes.

_Three. Two. One_

"Argh!"


	15. A Proper Goodbye

**Authors note – I thought I'd be nice and reward your patience. P.s please check out my other story Of Lillies & Roses** _Chapter Fifteen: A Proper Goodbye_

Hermione left her chambers, kicking Crookshanks outside as she warded the doors to her rooms and class with a few gestures of her hands. She found the new wand that Severus had left and tucked it in a pocket designed for the purpose. She readjusted her robes before leaving. Walking softly down the corridors, she passed the main stairwell, pausing slightly as her eyes caught sight of Severus. _It can't be._

For a brief moment Hermione saw her old Potions Master in a totally different light. His silhouette was surrounded by a faint glow, but not from the sun shining through the windows. A disturbance from upstairs echoed down the stairwell, causing the Professor to look up.

Hermione studied the person before her, unable to fathom why he suddenly looked so different.

Distracted by the noise, Severus Snape went back to waiting. _How can the blasted girl take so long to get ready!_

_She's a girl no longer; Hermione has been of age for over a year now._

_Yes, well. That still does not answer my question._

A slight cough roused him from his thoughts.

"Professor, I have the list," Hermione held out her hand. The parchment sealed with a red ribbon and a Hogwarts seal.

"Good, if we leave now we can avoid the crowds," Severus made his way out of the main doors.

Hermione chased after him, catching him, as he was halfway through the grounds.

"Glad you caught up, Miss Olwyn," Severus continued to walk at a fast pace. "The Apothecary we are going to, has been supplying the school with its potion ingredients for a very long time. But Mr Tessere believes he can charge whatever price he wishes, so always haggle. Oh and see the ingredients, if you can. He has been known to try and sell the school very old stock. I have managed to catch him out, but as you will be placing the order today you had best be aware,"

"I will be placing the order?"

"Yes Elizabeth you will be placing the order with Mr Tessere. You need to do this, as part of your training."

"Of course," Hermione muttered to her feet.

"By the Gods, Elizabeth will you please use some of that Pureblood back bone of yours. Otherwise everyone will walk all over you. Including myself. Now I believe I have covered everything," Severus spoke rather dismissively.

Hermione realised that they had arrived in Hogsmeade. Her task lay ahead. Severus stood back watching his charge compose her thoughts. She seemed to be mumbling something, but he could not make out what.

_Remember you're a Pureblood now,_ she thought.

Elizabeth raised her head, assessing her surroundings. Severus noticed a distinct glint in her eye. But within seconds she had turned away, walking to the Apothecary shop.

The Potions Master held back, allowing her the benefit due to a Professor at Hogwarts. It was something about her eyes, but he put the thought to the back of his mind as he followed from a discreet distance.

She had already entered the shop before Severus had arrived. So he waited patiently outside. To those walking around Hogsmeade would have thought the black robed gentleman was taking in the air.

* * *

The funeral had been a solemn affair. Ron and Ginny dressed in there finest black, even Mr Weasley had managed to find a simple black suit. Fred and George managed to get time away from their prospering business to attend.

Harry had felt daunted with the whole situation. Another friend he needed to say goodbye to. The white shirt began to irritate his neck, causing him to fidget even more that was necessary. Poor Mrs Weasley had to wash it repeatedly to get it back to the standard required for such an occasion.

The coffin was laid to rest in a small plot next to a tree. It was as close to her parents as they could have managed at such short notice. The Muggle priest finished his sermon, closing the small book in his hand. He wandered over to Mr and Mrs Weasley, uttering his sadness to be burying one so young; they merely nodded in reply, to distraught to say much.

Harry lent against the tree, allowing the world to pass him by. In the distance he could hear Ginny sobbing, turning he saw her hug her brother. Over the last couple of days Harry had thought of many things to say, but now everything seemed irrelevant. A faint breeze ruffled his hair; the scent of flowers invaded his senses. He looked once more at the grave.

"I love you Hermione. I always will," he walked toward Ron and Ginny. Leaving the Cemetery behind them.

* * *

Professor Olwyn walked through the doorway into the Apothecary shop. The middle-aged man from behind the counter quickly noted the new customer, assessing from her clothing that she had money to spare. Mr Tessare wormed his way from behind the counter.

Looking at the various ingredients that were scattered over the shop, Elizabeth noticed a man approach her. A wave of apprehension washed over her. _It's him. _Elizabeth took a deep breath. _Just hold it together, you're a Pureblood remember._

"Good Morning Madam. How can I be of help to you?"

"Ah, you must be Mr Tessare," Elizabeth offered her hand.

Mr Tessare accepted the young ladies hand. "Indeed Madam. As you know my name, it would seem unfair if I did not have yours."

As soon as the contact began Elizabeth, was awash with feelings. _A flurry of hatred, followed by desperation. _She pulled away her hand, ceasing the contact. "My name is Professor Elizabeth Olwyn. Come September 1st I will be taking over as Potions Master."

"May I offer my congratulations on such an appointment? If there is anything I can do to make the transition easier, please do not hesitate to ask."

_God this man really is a slime ball. _"Thank you for your kindness Mr Tessare. I do have some thing to ask?"

Mr Tessare rubbed his hands together. "Anything. Anything at all."

Elizabeth retrieved the parchment will all the ingredients. "I need everything on that list to be delivered to Hogwarts by the 28th August, with suitable sustaining charms. That should not be a problem, I hope?"

He took hold of the Parchment. "Only the best from this shop Professor Olwyn. We have supplied Hogwarts for many years now," he smiled at the customer.

"Excellent. I am glad you enjoy the work that the Hogwarts School gives you. Now in regards to the price,"

Mr Tessare interrupted. "A lady such as yourself should not have to worry about money. No doubt Hogwarts will settle all such accounts,"

Elizabeth looked straight into the Mr Tessare's eyes. "Indeed they may…I have no doubt that you will honour your prices from last year."

The salesman did his best to hide his anger. Trying instead to bluff his way out of the situation. "Madam you must understand that with the rising costs of the ingredients. That I have no choice but increase my prices, if I did not then I would go out of business."

Hermione felt pity for the man. She knew exactly what he was trying to, but she also knew that there was no way that Mr Tessare could get away with it. "Mr Tessare, no doubt you would be considerably out of pocket if Hogwarts had to take it's business elsewhere," she held his gaze. "It only takes a simple request Mr Tessare and I would still have time to place my order with someone that would appreciate it."

He spluttered, "But Madam Olwyn, by the withdrawal of the Hogwarts Seal I would go out of business."

"Then I trust you will honour the original agreement," Elizabeth spoke with a pureblood coldness that she had heard so many times before.

"I have no choice but to honour your order, Madam."

"Excellent, Mr Tessare. I wish you good day," she left the shop.

Mr Tessare barely contained his anger, throwing the parchment at the wall. "And I wish you a bad one Professor Olwyn."

The whole encounter had taken only moments to complete. So as Elizabeth walked out into the afternoon sun, Severus waited under a tree thinking of ways to terrorize the new students.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape,"

"Good afternoon Professor Olwyn," gesturing that they walk together; they left Mr Tessare to his foul mood. To his shock he found Hermione clasped her arm around his. _Just keep yourself calm. Anyway why shouldn't a powerful witch be on your arm._

"So how did he take it? Mr Tessare I mean."

"I know who you meant Severus. Put it this way Mr Tessare and myself reached a mutual agreement. He understood completely."

The Potions master wondered if he should even ask.

"Everything will be delivered by the 28th August, with sustaining charms."

"Indeed, how much did that cost?"

"Nothing at all. But now he hates me."

"The signs of a true pureblood."

They kept walking, until they found themselves back at Hogwarts. The main entrance glowed in the afternoon sun. As they walked inside, Professor Dumbledore accosted Severus, with familiar glint in his eye. They jumped apart from the intimate contact.

"Forgive me Elizabeth. I have a problem and I thought that Severus could be of assistance,"

"Thank you Headmaster, I feel so obliged," the sarcasm dripped off his tongue.

"Its not a problem…I have some books to catch up on," Elizabeth left them to their discussion.

"This had better be good Albus…I was having an excellent afternoon,"

"You had better come to my office. Remus is here,"

"Has he been told?"

"Not exactly," Albus started walking.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Severus caught up with him.

"Well Remus has come back from the mission, I sent him on,"

"You mean the wild goose chase, to get him out of the way,"

"He's seen the article in the Daily Prophet and has come rushing back. How long before Elizabeth is ready? Strawberry Bonbons." Albus deftly hopped on the staircase.

Severus would have answered but he was already in Dumbledore's office. "Remus," he nodded curtly.

"Afternoon Severus, Albus. I came rushing back as soon as I heard," Remus spoke with a tinge of sadness. "It was so sudden. I had no time to see Harry or Ron. How are they dealing with this?"

Severus was about to open his mouth, but the Headmaster beat him to it. "Not well I am afraid. They were both most upset at the loss of a dear friend… Sit down Remus, you look worn out."

Remus did as he was asked, sitting in the first available chair. Severus kept to his feet.

"It must have happened so quickly. Severus were you with her at the end?" Remus looked to his friend.

Albus looked to the master spy, hoping that the lie would be sufficient to persuade Remus.

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but was distracted by the fireplace bursting into green flames. Dobby the House elf walked from the flames.

"My apologies Headmaster, I have to remind Professor Snape about his experiment,"

All eyes turned to the Potions Master. Including Dobby's, who seemed to be pulling a face.


	16. Lies we have told & pain we have caused

Chapter Sixteen: The Lies We Have Told & The Pain We Have Caused.

Elizabeth walked back to her chambers. Remorseful for what she had done to the Apothecary. But being outside had made her feel a little better. She approached the door and removed all the wards. On entering the classroom Elizabeth paused, allowing her hand to stroke the surface of the worktables. For many years Hermione had wondered what it would be like, to be on the other side of the desk, to be the one issuing the instructions and watching over the students. _Deducting House points,_ Hermione smiled, Draco took advanced Potions. _Oh this could be interesting. _

But the smile faded as the familiar pangs of a headache had started. Taking a few deep breaths to steady the pain, Hermione approached the winding staircase, climbing to the top within moments she opened the windows to let in some fresh air. The summer breeze was immediately soothing, releasing some of the tension in her head. A wave of nausea washed over her, making her rush to the bathroom. Hermione hugged the toilet bowl until her retching had finished, sitting back on her heels she felt no better, though she felt safe enough to leave the confines of the bathroom.

"Now remember what he taught you. Relax when the pain is too great," Hermione took a calming breath, settling herself on the floor cross-legged.

_Relax. Take a deep breath._ The ticking of the Grandfather clock eased her somewhat, her heart slowed to match the swinging pendulum. _In, out. In, out. _Hermione felt her eyes close, continuing the deep breathing until the nausea past.

They had both sat down on the staff room floor, Severus looked strangely calm. His white shirt hanging loose from his trousers "To make himself more comfortable," he had said. Hermione remembered laughing as she shifted on the floor.

"This should help you focus your thoughts. Now are you comfortable?"

She laughed again, "Miss Granger, I'm doing this for your benefit only. I would appreciate some sensibility."

Hermione stopped laughing.

"Good now close your eyes and listen to the clock. Hear the constant ticking. Listen and focus," Severus spoke so softly as if whispering in her ear.

The tone of his voice sent a shiver down her spine. But she did as she was asked, feeling her senses once again kick into overdrive. This time no flash of colour appeared as she focused completely on the grandfather clock.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._ Her breathing eased as if to match the sound.

Severus moved silently away, retreating to the hall outside. He studied the person in front of him, over the last few weeks she had grown into a woman to be proud of. His work was all but complete, now he had only had to worry about the approaching Malfoy ball. _You still have to ask her you know._

"Yes I do realise that," he muttered.

_I only wondered. As we both know that you won't ask her._

"I have already thought of that. I will persuade her to believe it's the last part of her training. To fool them all will be enough to cement Elizabeth Olwyn forever,"

_Still as sneaky then._

"As always,"

Hermione lost herself to the meditation her focus complete and she felt at ease. When she came round, Severus moved to her side. She rubbed her eyes to wake herself up a bit.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"A little over two hours, how do you feel?" Severus offered his hand.

Hermione accepted, placing her hand in his. Severus felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"A little disorientated, but fine," Hermione straighten her clothes.

Severus opened the window, letting in some fresh air. "It's a start but you'll find that the more often you focus like this the easier it will be. You will forget the pain and the confusion it brings."

"You sound like you know pain all too well," she looked at her old Professor. He was leaning out of the window, the sun high over the trees.

"But sometimes I find, that rubbing the temples can help," he responded without turning around.

"How often are they?" she asked inquisitively.

"Every day…."

The memory faded as quickly as it had arrived. Elizabeth mopped her brow with the sleeve of her robe. Feeling hot to the touch she undid a few buttons that held her outer robe, trying in vain to get some air to circulate. _Need air, _she thought.

To hot to concentrate Elizabeth muttered feebly. "Appertus fenestra," one of the handles rattled as if someone where opening it. "Appertus fenestra, appertus fenest..."

Elizabeth had no idea if the spell worked as the black tendrils of unconsciousness took hold.

"The experiment," Severus muttered. Unsure as to what the House Elf was blathering on about.

"Yes Professor Snape, the very volatile Experiment in your chambers. The one that needs your current attention." Dobby shifted nervously

"Well Severus it's obviously important, why don't you go and finish what you started. Remus and I will talk," Albus looked sternly at his friend.

Severus didn't need to be told twice as he made his apologies, flying down the stairs with rapid pace. "This had better be good Dobby, that meeting was bloody important."

"Professor Snape, Master Malfoy is here at Hogwarts. Looking for you," Dobby trembled at the mention of his old masters name.

"Where is he?" Severus responded.

"The House Elves have shown him to your chambers and he waits for you now."

Severus muttered a small thanks and ran down the corridor. Skidding to a halt outside his chamber door he readjusted his robes and entered.

"Ah Severus," Lucius greeted his friend.

"Lucius… A pleasure as always," Severus gestured for his friend to sit down. "I have to say I wasn't expecting company."

"Obviously," Lucius sneered, wiping a gloved hand in faint distaste.

_Still a pompous arrogant…_Severus stopped his mind from running away with insults. He hated this man with a passion, but as a spy you had to keep everybody as friends.

"I take it that you received my little invitation?"

"I got that this morning. But I cannot believe that you would travel all this way to talk about a dance, that you even admit you can't stand."

"Well Narcissor likes her distractions and it keeps her occupied for most of the year. Much to my thanks," Lucius relaxed slightly in his friends company." Anyway Elissa greatly appreciates any time my wife spends on her pursuits, it leaves us more time together," a smile crept across his face.

"And how is your Mistress Elissa, I trust she helps you in everyway."

"Elissa and I are perfectly well as you know…"

"Then why are you here?"

"Draco,"

Severus changed tack. "We have had this conversation before Lucius. Your son is not stepping foot into my potions laboratory."

"Severus, he's my only son and he needs Potions," Lucius sighed. " Is there anything I can do to convince you that Draco can finish his Potions NEWT, anything at all?" a hint of desperation in his voice

The Potions Master was used to receiving begging letters from unsuspecting parents, pleading that their child should continue Potions. But this was different. Lucius was a Death Eater, some one that needed to be kept close. If he allowed Draco back into Potions it would be another link to the boy's father, a favour in fact. _Now that would be useful._

"I'll consider it Lucius, but I promise nothing."

"Name your price Severus and you will have it," a relieved Lucius replied.

"We will see, but regardless of my decision Draco will have to suffer the consequences of his actions,"

"I have had words to that understanding, with him," Lucius implied something more but did not let on. "He will do whatever you ask."

Severus suppressed a shudder; in some ways he pitied the boy to have only one destiny in life. _Life is meant to be more than that,_ pondering over the situation Severus felt uneasy. Something was going on and he didn't know what it was. Promptly he stood up, "I will inform you of my decision. But in the mean time I have other more important matters to consider,"

"You mean that you cannot make the decision for yourself. I swear Severus, you are becoming more and more like that _Mudblood_ loving Headmaster."

"Watch your tongue Malfoy!"

"A little defensive are we?"

Severus knew immediately, what Lucius was trying to do. _It's a test, always a bloody test._ "When you are in the enemies house Lucius, you do well to watch your words…That was why you never made a good spy, your apparent malice of everything and anyone not Pure blood.

"Thus speaks the man who terrorizes children for a profession,"

"Well I make a living,"

"So that is what you are calling it, a _living. _ What is the Mudblood lover paying you these days? I would say not enough, by the look of this place," Lucius glanced around the small surrounds _it's barely larger than my drawing room._

"When you work for the Dark Lord, you must be prepared to do anything."

"I suppose,"

One of the few clocks in the room started to chime. Aware of the time Lucius stood up and arranged his coat. "Elissa will be wondering where I have got to," deftly he made his way to the door so as not to tarnish the coat. "Do not take too long,"

The door shut behind Lucius Malfoy with a click, leaving Severus alone with his hatred. "That's it run along to your little whore Malfoy, you self righteous, ignorant, manipulative bastard." Pausing in his rant, Severus felt decidedly unclean. So stripping off his clothes and dove into the shower to wash away his anger. The water was freezing cold, more than enough to awaken the senses. "Elspeth!"

A House Elf appeared; she was dressed in the Hogwarts uniform and was slightly nervous to find that she had been called to the Bathroom. "Yes Master Snape?"

Letting the House Elf wait was Severus's speciality. Feeling thoroughly soaked he turned off the shower and started to shake of the excess water. "Elspeth there's a pile of laundry that needs attention." Opening the shower door a little he groped for a towel from a nearby pile. "And I have decided that my quarters need a good clean, a very thorough clean in fact." He stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist.

Elspeth looked immediately to the floor, her nerves getting the better of her. "Yes Master Snape," she squeaked.

"I trust I can leave you in charge of that Elspeth," Severus shook his hair letting it fall around his head in a damp fluffy mess, his body now dry from the towel was discarded to the floor, leaving him naked apart from the amulet around his neck. There was a crack as Elspeth disappeared, somewhat quicker than she had arrived. The Potions Master brushed his damp hair and found a clean shirt and trousers in the wardrobe.


End file.
